Si me Amas
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [ANNAxYÔHxTAMAÔ] Anna e Yoh declaran su amor pero Tamaô llegara con una nueva apariensia que ara tenblar al shaman pero Anna no dejara que le quite a Yoh. ºCÂP.Nº5º.
1. A quien Amas Tû

_NOTA INICIALES_hola soy Liver-Girl de nuevo con otra nueva historia. Esta historia trata del deseo de tamao en poseer el amor de yoh pero anna podría impedírselo pero ella misma tendrá un mismo problema con hao ya que el la va poseer por un capitulo pero para eso falta mucho e yoh también ara reaccionar sus hormonas alber la belleza con que se caracterizara y habla uno que otro embrollo en fin los dejo con la history para que opinen.

"_**SI ME AMAS".**_

_**CAPITULO Nº 1: A QUIEN AMAS TU? **_

Era un día hermoso en la pensión asakura, con la ecepcion que no era cualquier día, si, era el día de _San Valentín_ el día del amor y la amistad, es cuando llega el momento de demostrarle a la persona que amas cuanto lo quieres y cierto shaman comprendía eso, yoh asakura el joven shaman castaño de 17 años de edad, el bien sabia y comprendía que tan especial podría ser este día, se levanto con muchos ánimos con su peculiar sonrisa despreocupada, encontró a su bella prometida semi recostada en el suelo de la sala viendo televisión.

-Yoh quiero que prepares el desayunó ahora, me muero de hambre apúrate…-decía la rubia sin mirarlo.

-Eh…annita…bueno yo-decía tartamudeando el joven shaman rascándose la cabeza. nñ!

-Que pasa, habla no tienes mucho tiempo-le decía la itako mirándolo con la mirada fría que siempre le caracterizaban en su blanco rostro. UU!

-Bueno yo…este día…yo pensaba…hoy es un día muy hermoso e importante lo recuerdas-le miraba muy sonrojado el pobre shaman nervioso. -/-

-A si, ya lo recuerdo…-dijo la voz seria de la rubia.

-En verdad lo recuerdas!-le preguntaba muy animada el joven castaño. nn

-Si, ya me acorde, tienes que hacer doble entrenamiento el día de hoy, limpiar toda la casa, lavar los trastes, barrer el patio, darme un masaje en los pies, lavar la ropa etc.…-le repetía la rubia muy seria con una larga lista en sus manos .

-QUE! Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy annita-el castaño estaba sorprendido al ver la poca importancia de la rubia. O.O!

-Recordar que yoh, no me importa que día es hoy lo que me importa es que me hagas "MI" desayuno y luego has tu entrenamiento y demás quehaceres me oíste-le dijo muy enfadada la itako a el shaman castaño quien tristemente asintió con la cabeza. 'u.'u

Yoh se apresuro en hacer el desayuno para su prometida hambrienta quien solo cambiaba los canales del televisor con el control remoto sin importancia alguna, de repente tocan la puerta de la entrada con mucha insistencia, mientras el shaman castaño se sentía muy triste ya qué paresia que la itako no le importaba en lo absoluto

-hay annita…me pregunto a veces a quien amas tu…como quisiera que me amaras como yo lo ago con tigo-susurraba el joven castaño sin percatarse de la presencia de la itako que había entrado a husmear por la cocina y al oír las palabras del castaño se sorprendió mucho

-yoh! O.O-eso fue lo único que pudo susurrar la itako al oír las tristes pero a la vez amorosas palabras de su prometido

Minutos después…. Ambos jóvenes se hallaban desayunando en total silencio, el castaño hablo rompiendo el aura que los invadía en ese instante

-oye…annita quien era el que tocaba a la puerta!-preguntaba curioso el shaman ya que ella no le había comentado nada al respecto o.O?

-era un tonto cartero…con una carta para nosotros-le dijo la rubia mostrándole la carta para que la leyera

-WAW! Es de tamao y dice que mañana vendrá a visitarnos que alegría-decía el shaman muy alegre por que sabia que tamao se volvería a encargar de hacer la comida. Anna por su parte no estaba muy contenta con la visita de la pelirrosa ya que sabía que vendría a ver a yoh a "SU" prometido y eso le desagrado muchísimo

-Ya acabe-insinuaba la rubia levantándose de su asiento y preparándose para irse pero fue detenida por el castaño chico que la sujeto por el brazo

-Annita…espera por favor…yo se que a ti no te gusta mucho este día de San Valentín pero… tengo algo para ti-le dijo el chico muy sonrojado al itako

Y sacando una hermosa cajita roja con corazones rosas inprecnados en el bello papel que adornaba con su belleza en delicado regalo, anna estaba sorprendía muy sorprendida baya que si

-Es para ti annita, espero que te guste mucho te lo compre con todo mi amor solo para ti-le entrego el obsequio en sus finas manos a la itako quien no sabia que decir en verdad no se esperaba nada de yoh pero se había equivocado, estaba muy emocionada, su prometido se había acordado de ella, lagrimas de alegría querían brotar de sus ojos negros

-puedo….-/- pregunto tímida la itako a su prometido

-Claro es tuyo…nn ¡!solo tuyo mi annita-le susurro yoh sensualmente en el oído al rubia chica haciéndola sonrojar violentamente

Así al abrir la pequeña caja, poso una mano en su boca estaba muy sorprendida y sus lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos a mas no poder de alegría y ternura al ver tal regalo: "una hermosa caja de música hecha de oro solidó que tenia un brillo muy especial

-ábrela espero que te guste lo que hay dentro de ella-le decía entusiasmado el castaño a la itako

Al abrirla anna no pudo mas y se puso a llorar con toda la alegría del corazón un hermoso collar bordado en oro fino muy raro con formas de corazones y dos mucho mas grandes con una fotografía de yoh y ella juntos y decía en unos letras en el yoh y anna juntos siempre por amor

-perdóname annita…no quise acerté llorar….yo…-el castaño no pudo continuar por que anna se le abalanzó en sima besándolo con mucha pasión y felicidad, yoh muy sorprendido le correspondió al instante. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire con respiraciones agitadas y muy sonrojados

-"te amo mi annita"-le decía el joven juntando su frente con la de la rubia nn!

-"yo también te amo yoh asakura"-y lo volvió a besar con una hermosa sonrisa que hoy adornaba su cara blanca, poco a poco se fueron explorando con pequeños roses en la piel aun cubierta por sus prendas, sus cuerpos pedían mas que eso, la itako fue guiando al joven shaman hacia las escaleras besándolo con deseo al igual que el quien la cargo en sus fuertes brazos, mientras anna le daba pequeños besitos en el pecho que estaba casi descubierto por la camisa desabrochada yoh

-¿en tu habitación o en la mía-le pregunto ansioso el shaman a su chica ?

-En la mía-le susurro sensualmente la rubia mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al castaño nn!

_**EN OTRO LUGAR**_

Una chica con cabellera rosada hasta los hombros se hallaba esperando impacienté en una banca de un parque

-Por que tarda tanto señorita pilika-repetía tamao al ver que su amiga no aparecía por ningún lado UU!

-HOLA…tamao-gritaba la ainu unos centímetros lejos de la pelirrosa, quien al verla se alegra muchísimo nn

-hola señorita pilika que bueno que vino para ayudarme bueno para…bueno…ya sabe-le contaba muy sonrojada la pelirosa -/-

-claro!Que te ayudare tamao para eso son las amigas reía con seguridad la ainu nn!

-usted cree que el se fije en mi después que me ponga todo esto señorita pilika –le decía la rosada enseñándole un par de bolsas de compras a la ainu -/-

-SI, te veras muy hermosa, ni te reconocerás tu misma después de esto

-SI, gracias nn!

-Ahora manos a la obra-decía la ainu con una mano alzada al aire

**_CON YOH Y ANNA_ **

Los dos jóvenes se hallaban costados en el futon de la itako sin ninguna prendas, solo tenían una cobija para protegerlos

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad, te amo yoh-le decía la rubia al castaño quien la abrazo fuertemente y ella acostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada ´/

-Gracias-le dice el castaño besándole la frente a la itako cariñosamente !

-Gracias! o.O?- le repite la rubia confundida al castaño

-Gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo de San Valentín, es mejor que el que yo te di a ti…..

-Tonto -/- le dice muy sonrojada la itako y el la besa con mucha ternura

Al día siguiente……..Anna e Yoh como de costumbre estaban desayunando cuando tocan ala puerta

-yo voy descuida-le dijo el castaño a la itako parándose de su asiento esperando encontrase con la visita de tamao

-si eres tu taaaaaaaaaaa…..-tartamudeaba el castaño al ver al ahora tamao, esta traía un pequeño vestido rosado con partes blancas, botas largas blancas una boina blanca, su cabello cortado en capaz a los lados y sus rosados, jugosos labios, guantes largos blancos, dejando ver ahora a una hermosa chica que izo que al shaman se le subieran los colores quien solo tartamudeaba alber la belleza de la rosada

-no puede ser-susurraba la itako detrás de la puerta de la cocina -.-¡!

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………………….**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA LIVER-GIRL: _**Baya me quedo mas o menos jeje yoh se quedo idiotizado al ver a tamao, pero a quien preferirá yoh, a anna o a tamao eso solo ustedes me lo pueden responder se vienen mas locuras claro si ustedes quieren que lo continué dejen rewier por pliss… y sigan leyendo mi otro fic unos sentimientos correspondidos por amor, a y otra cosa también les pregunto de que pareja quieren el lemon que voy a poner aquí en esta historia: yohxanna, yohxtamao chao espero sus opiniones………chao………….


	2. una angel y una diabla!

_NOTA INICIALES**: hola**_ soy Liver-Girl de nuevo con el segundo cap. De la history algo medio rara a algunas les a gustado la idea de un yohxtamao y hasta les ha gustado mas la idea y va ganando, pero hay que darle una pequeñísima oportunidad a la pobre de tamao, por qué yo veo esos yohxannaxhao si me caen mal( huck) horrible y es mi pobre yoh el que sufre por el estupido del pelilargo entrometido y anna, y gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron reír a carcajadas en fin este es un annaxyohxtamao ahora vean nñ" disfrútenlo o ódienlo y espero sus quejas o lo que sea ,pero por lo que mas quieran déjenme unos rewiers……………………

"_**SI ME AMAS".**_

**_CAPITULO Nº2:" UNA ANGEL Y UNA DIABLA"! . ?_**

Yoh había quedado idiotizado por la belleza de tamao, quien lo observaba muy sonrojada y alegre al ver la reacción del shaman al verla, pilika había tenido mucha razón al haberla ayudado para poder conseguir el amor del joven castaño, pero sabia que no iba hacer nada fácil ya que la itako se lo impediría a toda costa pero……………………..

-que tanto hacen ustedes dos hay parados como idiotas, ya déjate de tonteras y deja pasar a tamao-le decía la itako a su prometido, ella acababa de entrar al recibidor --

-buenos días…señorita anna…-decía la pelirrosa muy contenta a la rubia sacerdotisa, para fastidio de esta, quien le lanzo una mirada de muerte y tamao se aterrorizo mucho ññ!

Mientras yoh seguía parado en la entrada con la boca abierta y sus ojos bien abiertos O.O?

-"despierta idiota" –le dijo la rubia muy enfadada quien izo despertar rápidamente al aludido shaman propinándole una mortal cachetada -.-

-Eh!…que...que paso, HAY! Mi mejilla me duele mucho-lloriqueaba el castaño con una mano en su morena mejilla que estaba rojiza por el golpe ¡¡ U

-te lo mereces y mucho mas-le susurro la itako as u prometido quien no deja de quejarse. --

En tanto tamao entro ala casa y se fue a su antigua habitación, yoh aun dolido por el golpe le pregunta a su enfadada prometida si por que hizo eso si no a hecho nada malo según el……

-Annita por que golpeas no e hecho nada malo…por que lo hiciste me dolió mucho y aun me duele-preguntaba confundido el shaman ya que no entendía el comportamiento de la itako, ya que su relación había marchado bien hasta ahora o.O?

-por estar de baboso!-dijo la itako desviando la mirada para que el shaman no viera los celos que están reflejados en sus ojos negros que hoy era expresivos para su prometido

-pero…annita..Humm…ya veo te molestaste por lo de tamao verdad, estas celosita amor-le murmuraba el castaño soltando barias risitas, sabia muy bien que la itako lo amaba demasiado y alber que el vio de otra manera a tamao, sus celos se dieron ala luz rompiendo el hielo que los escondía nn

-estas loco, yo Anna Kiouyama celosa de tamao, jajajajaaja, no rehagas reír, no lo crees así ere es un tonto Asakura al pensar eso de mi, como no!-decía con sarcasmo la itako escondiendo sus celos y enojos –o-

-ha-ja-já- ja-já, estas celosa verdad mi linda annita, ven acá-le dijo el shaman agarrándole por el brazo y jalándola hacia el para abrazarla amorosamente, anna muy enfadada empieza a golpearlo con sus puños cerrados golpeaba el pecho del shaman quien le sonreía mucho con mucha ternura y amor…….

-suéltame yoh! Déjame ir, no quiero hablar con tigo por el momento entiéndeme, suéltame tonto-gritaba y se jaloneaba la itako muy enojada por que el shaman había posado su ojos en otra y eso no le gusto papa nada

-te vez mas hermosa cuando te enojas annita, mi annita…te amo-le dijo el shaman a la rubia en su oído asiéndole cosquillas a la itako quien aun se forgeteaba nn / ñoñ

-ya déjame en paz, me quiero ir ya de… -no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que el shaman la beso rápidamente en los labios callándola al instante -.- / O.O

E l joven castaño beso apasionadamente a la itako quien no reaccionaba estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho su prometido, yoh acercó mas ala itako papa profundizar mas el excitante beso que le daba al joven aludida quien lentamente fue correspondiendo poco a poco, luego de unos instantes se separaron muy sonrojados y respirando agitadamente con sus labios bien rojizos……

-no te pongas celosa mi annita, yo te amo a ti, nadie podrá abarcar el gran amor que siento por ti eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo pasar en mi corta vida y que pienso compartir la que me queda junto a ti annita, solo junto a ti-las palabras sinceras que le decía yoh a la itako eran el resultado desde lo mas profundo de su corazón todo lo hermoso y bello que sentía por ella aunque tamao había cambiado no había manera de que el cambiara se manera de sentir por la itako quien se sonroja ferozmente por las palabras de este………………………………………………………….

-yo también te amo yoh, tu también eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida-le decía la itako muy sonrojada al shaman -/-

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un largo beso pero hoy correspondido por ambos con mucha pasión y ternura que solo ellos se podían dar y demostrar. Tamao por su parte estaba en su habitación pensando en como podía lograr que yoh le hiciera mas caso del que ya le había hecho, ahora solo quedaba utilizar los planes que trazó con pilika para conseguir de una vez por todas el amor de yoh, pero había tanto por hacer……

-me pregunto si le habré gustado al joven yoh…aaahh deseo tanto que me ame, quiero amar y que me amen, que no me vea como una chica común y corriente que no vale nada, yo soy una chica, una chica que lucha por conseguir a su príncipe azul, como en los cuentos de hadas pero deseo hacerlo realidad-pensaba ilusionada la joven rosada con esperanzas de sus anhelados sueños

Se cambio de ropa y se dirigió asía la cocina para preparar un pastel de chocolate con nueces……

Tamao bestia una pequeña camisa moradita pálida de tirantillos muy bien ajustada a sus ahora medianos y redonditos pechos con una pequeña rajadura en la camisa dejando ver la división de ellos y una minifalda color púrpura dejando a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas, su caballo lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta sus caballo rosa estaba acompañada de unos rayos color morado pálido y un pequeño corazón adornaba su caballera y sus labios pintados del mismo color y con sus peculiares sandalias se miraba muy hermosa para cualquier chico que la viera e yoh no era la eseccion …………………………….

La itako estaba en su habitación pensado en la situación que se le venia en sima con la llegada de tamao, no se miraba la misma chica horrible de antes hoy había cambiado drásticamente paresia una diablita que se escapo del infierno con malas intensiones y ella tenia que hacer el papel de ángel guardián y defender lo que es suyo ósea yoh

y eso la asustaba mucho sabia que aria lo posible por seducir al castaño chico no de todas el era un chico con hormonas verdad………………………………

-hussssss esta bien macabro este entrenamiento!-decia todo sudado el shaman quien entrenaba en el patio de la pensión o!

De pronto ve pasar a tamao con la nueva vestidura que portaba y eso le hizo que los colores se le volvieron a subir y que algo en su entrepierna empezara a reaccionar al ver lo hermosa que estaba la rosada se miraba muy sexy y empezó a sentir algo en su corazón que le hablaba y lo confundía también……………………………………..

-tamao…"que es lo que me pasa, nunca había visto la hermosa que es tamao", "pero no puedo", "tengo a mi annita ella es mas bella", "pero", que me sucede estoy dudando mucho, será que tamao me atrae, "NO" puede ser, pero siento un cosquilleo en el estomago al verla, se ve muy bellísima, NO, no debo de pensar en ella si no en mi angelical y hermosa annita-se reprendía si mismo el shaman noñ!

-yoh!-oyó la dulce pero al vez voz de la rubia que lo llamaba con insistencia y enfado a la ves

-si…annita que ocurre…-le preguntaba yoh a su prometida quien mantenía el seño fruncido

-escúchame…iré por unas cosas al almacén, regresare de otro rato-le murmuro la itako a yoh

-puedo ir con tigo annita-le decia con pucheritos el castaño o

-no, tu has tu entrenamiento y demás quehaceres me oíste para cuando yo regrese quiero ver la pensión reluciente yoh-demando la rubia con el seño fruncido .

-si señorita anna todo estará en orden- dijo la entrometida de la pelirrosa-morada muy contenta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que anna le lanzara otra mirada de muerte que hizo palidecer ala pobre chica °°!

Cuando la itako se marcho yoh se dirigió a sus labores y tamao a las suyas, pero la chica regrese rápidamente y se colgó del brazo del shaman deteniéndolo por completo y muy sonrojada

-ooo…oiga…joven yoh no quiere comer un trozó de pastel con migo-le digo la rosada muy sonrojada dedicándole al joven castaño una dulce mirada y sonrisa n/n

-eh!...si…si…claro, porque no…-le contesto confundido el shaman o.O?

Tamao se soltó del brazo de yoh y se dirigió hacia la cocina, yoh la observaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza, la pelirrosada-morada movía su cadera de derecha e izquierda y eso lo excitaba muchisisisisisisimo……………….

-"que me pasa, pero sebe muy sensual"-pensaba el castaño muy sonrojado -/-

Luego de unos instantes se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y tamao le dio una gran rebanada de pastel al shaman que la acertó muy contento

-tome…joven yoh-le susurraba tamao a yoh quien se sonrojo a mas no poder al igual que ella

-gra…gra…gracias tamao se ve exquisito-tartamudeaba el joven al tener tan cerca a tamao y ver sus actos de sensualidad que mostraba -/- / -/-

Y así los dos empezaron a comer el rico pastel por que se miraba delicioso el hermoso pastel de chocolate con nueces yoh corto un pedazo y se lo hecho ala boca e hizo gesto de que el pastel estaba exquisito y muy contento el pastel sabia muy bien, tenia pedacitos de pastel y nueces en sus mejillas

-jijijijijijijiji…esta muy delicioso tamao, no cabe duda que cocinas muy bien-le decia el shaman con pedacitos de nueces en sus morenas mejillas no n!

-gracias…joven… yoh…ah permítame quitarle esos trozos de nueces y pastel de su rostro-le mencionaba tamao muy sonrojada al igual que yoh, quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza -/- / -/-

La pelirrosada-morada se acercó a el, en el gran sillón de la sala donde estaban, se le paro en frente y empezó a quitarle los trozos de pastel que tenia en el rostro, se los quitaba dulce y delicadamente, mientras el aludido estaba con los colores subidos a mas no poder tenia en frente de su vista los pechos de la chica que gracias ala raja que tenia la camisa dejaba verle la generosa porción de carne de sus bien formados pechos de la chica y esta vez no pudo detener el impulso de su entrepierna, luego este desvía la mirada y se topa con la seductora cara de tamao, quien empieza a darle pequeños besos en el rostro para devorar los trozos de pastel y nueces que hay en el, este se sobre salta y trata de pararse pero esta se lo impide sentándose en sus piernas y agarra una mano del shaman y la posa en una de sus blancas piernas haciendo que el chico la observé a los ojos como hipnotizado y solo la observe con su angelical y atractivo rostro, tamao aprovecho la confusión del shaman y empezó a rozar sus labios con los suyos y este se dejo llevar y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, cuando ya faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para juntar sus labios tocaron a ala puerta haciendo que yoh y tamao cobren la compostura violentamente sonrojados y tamao va a abrir muy sonriente, mientras el castaño había quedado muy confundido por que había reaccionado de esa manera con tamao y ella con el………

-"que ocurre aquí, que estaba apunto de hacer"…. Pero no lo niego, me gusto como me trato tamao párese que me atrae un poco hubiera querido probar sus rosados labios…NO…que estoy diciendo O.O!

-YOH! Ya llegue-le gritaba la sacerdotisa quien acababa de llegar e interrumpir a la pareja…………………..

-Hola annita como te fue….-preguntaba el castaño a la rubia muy alegre y disimulante

-no muy bien encontré a un espíritu que tenia una encomienda de tu abuela-le contaba muy molesta la rubia

-y que te dijo-le pregunto curioso el castaño O.O?

-me dijo que tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa-decía anna con amargura en sus labios

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? Y por cuanto tiempo-le preguntaba asombrado el shaman castaño O.O

-por 3 días completos-murmuraba fastidiada la rubia

-y cuando te iras-le volvió a interrogar yoh con tristeza

-mañana… mañana me iré-le dijo la rubia corriendo e yéndose a enserrar en su cuarto

-annita….pudo susurrar por lo bajo el joven castaño ……………………………………………………………….

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

N/A: jeje baya vieron yoh si siente una atracción asía tamao se puso como loquito pero me quedo bien plantoso es un annaxyohxtamao baya párese que les encanto la idea del yohxtamao pues se vienen mas embrollos en el siguientecap. Y vuelvo a preguntara por que ustedes mandan mi gente! nn un yohxtamao (lemon) o yohxanna (lemon) mucho mas para estas tres personitas……………………. Espero sus rewiers

Y gracias muchas gracias por sus rewier:

-HIZA: muchas gracias por tu rewier y comentario me dio mucha risa chava espero tu opinión de este cap. nn

-LOCONEXION: gracias por tu rewier y también gracias por apoyarme en el yohxtamao claro que no pondré a tamao como la mala en fin en este cap. Hice que yoh se fijara mas en tamao que en anna y no esta mal que la pelirosa se divierta un poco y si lo pienso bien puedo hacer que yoh se quede con ella pero depende la opinión de los demás! Espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo chao nn

-TAMAO-RAVEN: gracias chava por tu consejo llaves que me quedo bien plantosa tamao ni yo la reconozco y claro que tu opinión vale claro si hombre y a mí también me gustan los yohxtamao jeje espero que te guste este cap. Espero tu comentario chao nn

-SEINKO: gracias señorita seinko por su rewier yo se que yoh y anna, bueno estuvo rápida la cosa pero es que para un lemon tiene que pasar cosas muchas jeje yo se que odias el yohxtamao pero al caso no odias el annaxhao eh! Y me partiste el alma al decir que quizás nunca e leído tus fic si hasta rewier te e dejado yo soy liver-girl órale su tus historias son las que mas me gustan como yoh quiero tener un hijo y preparación para nuestra boda, pero en fin tu eres mi autora favorita la mejor! Aunque dices que me vas a demandar pero que cosas no? Si me demandas a mi también demanda a las demás que escriben eso por que yo lo e leído como en 25 fic pero gracias por aclarármelo, y gracias por tu comentario me hiciste reír a camtaradas i-jijijiji chao y espero tu comentario con ansias nn!

-MICHELL: jeje yo se que desagrado la pregunta pero mira chava tenia que hacerla por que a unos que otros no opinan lo mismo que yo y tu eres una prueba de eso y espero que te guste el fic y que sigas leyendo y espero con ansias tus tomates jajaja nombre es paja chica gracias por u comentario chao nn

-HISFEER: muchas gracias chava se que esta algo raro pero en fin hasta ahorita es un annaxyohxtamao espero que sigas leyendo mi fic por que habrá de todo jijijijiijiji chao nn!

-F-LOVER: GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! POR PRIMERA VEZ TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE OPINA LO MISMO QUE YO TENDRE PRESENTE TU IDEA DEL LEMON DE YOHXTAMAO, ME ENCANTO MUCHO TU REWIER ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA POR QUE ESTO SE PONDRA BUENO CHAO nn!

-CAMILUCHAN! WAW ME SIENTO A LAGADA POR TENER UN REWIER TUYO NO LO PUEDO CREER CREO QUE ME VOY A MORIR DE LA ALEGRIA GRACIAS…. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORI Y ME SIGAS OPOYANDO ERES LO MAXIMO CHAVA CHAO nn!

¡!ESPERO SUS REWIERS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, LIVER-GIRL SE LOS AGRADESE CON TODO EL CORAZON!


	3. Despedida, Rosas, Pasion

_NOTA INICIALES**: hola**_ soy yo de nuevo con el tercer cap. De mi history…baya me an sorprendido bastante mi gente por que anna y tamao han empatado en las votaciones y la cuestión será así entonces are el lemon de los 3..ósea por el empate y por que nunca se pone clara no hay ganadora por el momento si quien se queda con yoh barias me an pedido que tamao se quede con yoh por ya aburren los yohxanna entonces haber que pienso podría ser si quiero un yohxtamao alguien me dejo un rewier que me hizo pensar mucho me decía que no importa lo que digan los demás si yo quiero hacer el yohxtamao y tiene razón, pero yo se que los fan de yoh y anna me van a so-matar a golpes pero así es la vida y ya dejo de tanta paja y vamos con la history el primer lemon que escribo y ago mas o menos y el primer combate entre anna y tamao………dejar rewier quejas, reclamos, enojos son muy bien recibidos por mua ósea sho….jajá jajá

"_**SI ME AMAS".**_

"**_YOH X ANNA LEMON N° 1"_**

**_CAPITULO N°3: DESPEDIDA, ROSAS, PASION!_**

La joven itako se encontraba encerrada en su habitación pensando y ala vez sollozando en silencio, estaba sola, sola con su dolor, sabia perfectamente que esos 3 días de su ausencia ocurriría lo peor……………………………..

-_No me quiero ir, pero si no voy a izumo no seré digna de ser la esposa del shaman king, temo mucho por mi yoh, tamao me lo arrebatará en ese tiempo que yo no este_-sollozaba amargamente la rubia….

Anna pensaba, se entristecía, lloraba por su prometido, su amor había crecido tanto por el y no quería perderlo…entonces decidió algo muy importante que era un buen momento de no bloquear sus sentimientos hacerle entender a yoh que lo amaba con toda la fuerza del corazón….

-_no me dejare vencer por ella…eso si que no_-decía la itako decidida a ser esta vez ella quien le demuestre al castaño que ella si lo amaba y muchísimo decidida la rubia se dirigió al baño para ducharse y prepararse…sigilosamente entro en el, cerro la puerta suavemente, ya ahí empezó a ducharse mojando su suave y blanca piel cubierta por la yukata que andaba…

Al terminar de bañarse se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, y empezó a vestirse se coloco un hermoso y fino vestido corto de tirantes delgaditos color negro muy corto que se apegaba muy bien a su delgado y hermoso cuerpo, unas medias largas negras adornaban sus largas piernas blancas, unas sandalias pero de distinto diseño color cafés, guantes negros desde un poco debajo de su hombro asta llegar casi a cubrir toda su mano, su pañuelo amarrado alrededor de su cuello aun lado, color blanco, una pulsera como rosario color morada adornaba su mano izquierda, su hermosa cabellera alisada caía un poco debajo de su espalda, unas mechas cortas caían suavemente en su rostro, su miraba hoy era un poco mas suave que fría, su piel blanca un poco pálida, sus hermosos y jugosos labios adornados con un poco de lápiz labial rojizo pero muy suave, sus mejillas rosaditas y sus grandes atributos que eran mucho mas grandes y mejores que los de tamao, si, anna era como una miss universo capaz de provocar a cualquier hombre, claro si ella lo quisiera, pero NO, al único que quería provocar era a el shaman castaño…………………………………

Yoh se encontraba vagando por las calles de Tokio con unas bolsas de compras en la mano, su rostro mostraba desagrado, su sonrisa estaba apagada levemente, sus ojos adormilados estaban tristes no quería que su prometida se ausentara 3 días, la extrañaría tanto por que la amaba tanto, yoh pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, pensando en el viaje de anna y de cómo le iría con tamao esos tres días que ellos estarían bien solitos, el shaman tenia que controlar sus hormonas y no dejarse manipular por la belleza de tamao y serle fiel ala itako "SU" prometida…

-_tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por mis hormona_s-pensaba el castaño soltando un suspiro noñ!

El joven shaman de audífonos naranjos siguió caminado hasta poder llegar a la pensión, sus ojos observaban los diferentes puestos de ventas que había en la calle algo de repente le llamo la atención , "un carrito lleno de finas y hermosas rosas" paresia una carroza por que tenia rosas de barios colores entre unas extrañas, se dirigió hacia el carrito y ahí encontró a la anciana que las vendía con mucha amabilidad por lo que se veía…..

-_disculpe señorita!Usted vende esas hermosas rosas-_le interrogaba el shaman muy sonriente ala anciana quien sonrió picaramente y le dijo al shaman carcajeándose ampliamente

-_pues para ti jovencito son gratis, anda escoge las que mas te gusten yo te las regalo, me as caído muy bien shamako-_sonreía levemente sonrojada y feliz -/-

-_en serio me regalara unas rosas!_-pregunto asombrado el castaño en realidad no sabia por que la anciana se las estaba obsequiando O.O?

-_claro!Anda tómalas_-le volvió a decir la anciana -/-

-_gracias!Veamos, creo que tomare solamente 2 rosas_-le dijo el joven castaño agarrando una rosa roja y una rosada con blanco.

yoh agradeció grandemente a la anciana, siguió su camino de nuevo hacia la pensión, todo paresia tan pacificó a su alrededor el atardecer era precioso y muy acogedor, por fin había llegado a su hogar la pensión asakura, su casa!

-_Anna! Tamao! Ya llegue_-se anunciaba el shaman en la puerta de entrada, con su peculiar sonrisa que había vuelto nn!

-_que bueno que regreso joven yoh_-decía la pelirrosa-morada llegando al recibidor primero que anna nn!

-_ya era hora que regresaras, me muero de hambre_-le murmuro la itako entrando al recibidor con su nueva vestimenta y su mirada fría, pero por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada por que el shaman la viera así vestida -/-

-_A…aaa…!ANNA!...eres tuuuuuuuuu-_tartamudeaba perplejo el castaño observado de pies a cabeza a su prometida muy pero muy sonrojado y ahí estaba de nuevo yoh con los colores subidos a mas no poder, su prometida se miraba muy sensual y muy deseable, su "amiguito" estaba reaccionando y rápidamente trato de ocultarlo con ambas manos y al tratar de subir el escalón de la entrada se tropezó con el por tener la vista clavada en la itako……………

_POIM!_

-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_-grito muy sonrojada la pelirrosa-morada por la caída del shaman y no era para menos o !

-_YOH…ASAKURA!_-grito exaltada y furiosa la rubia y como dije no era para menos……

Yoh había derrumbado a tamao en el proceso de su caída y hoy su cabeza estaba debajo de la minifalda del apelirrosada-morada quien mantenía las piernas bien separadas por la cabeza de yoh y muy sonrojada demasiado diría yo, yoh reacciono violentamente sonrojado y asustado a la vez ya que la itako estaba siendo cubierta por un aura rojiza, con un puño elevado al aire fuertemente cerrado, exageradas venas en su cabeza, el rechinar de sus dientes y sus ojos convertidos en llamas forases, se acercaba lentamente al shaman realmente furiosa y avergonzada…………………….

-_ANNITA…YO…YO…PU…PUEDO…EE…EXPLICARLO…NO...NO...FUERON MIS INTENCIONES…FUE..UN..ACCIDENTE…TE LO JURO……._-tartamudeaba muy asustado y tembloroso el shaman al ver a la itako en estado de asesina profesional………………………

_-No hay nada que EXPLICAR!_-grito la itako muy enfadada arrojándose enzima del castaño

-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_grito aterrado el pobre joven xOx!

Mientras tamao se tapaba los ojos fuertemente asustada para no ver la masacre que estaba ocurriendo . !

_(ESCENA SENSURADA POR VIOLENCIA EXTREMA!)_

Una hora después………el atardecer casi se marchaba y dentro de poco daría paso a la obscura noche, yoh, anna y tamao cenaban en la mesa de la cocina, la itako aun estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido, mantenía sus ojos muy fríos por su enfado casi sin probar bocado de su comida, mientras el castaño estaba siendo curado por la pelirosada-morada quien tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar el excitante "_accidente_" que había ocurrido en realidad no le había molestado para nada…yoh estaba apenado, muy avergonzado por haberle visto sus encantos bajo la minifalda a tamao…

-_"pero fue sin querer queriendo, además anna por poco y me so-mata a golpes"-_pensaba nervioso el shaman al recordar la paliza que le dio la sacerdotisa ñ.ñ!

_-Tamao…_-llamo suavemente el shaman ala pelirosada-morada! n/n

-_Ah!...si…si…joven yoh_-tartamudeaba sonrojada tamao al oír el tono en que le llamaba el shaman

-_yo…lo siento…perdóname por lo ocurrido-_le dijo yoh agarrándole una de sus finas manos entre las suyas nñ

-_yo…no…no fue…su…culpa fue un aaa…accidente-_volvía a tartamudear mas sonrojada la rosada-morada alver los actos de dulzura del shaman n/n

Al ver eso anna se enfurece mas y habré sus ojos de par en par, su rabia, sus celos, su ira empezaba a surgir al ver a yoh con tamao…………………………..

-_Ah! lo había olvidado toma tamao es para ti_-le dijo el shaman sacando la rosa rosada con blanco de una bolsa, el shaman se la entrego muy sonriente y sonrojado a la pelirrosa-morada dándole la rosa en sus manos n/n

-_E…es para mí!No pu…puedo creerlo_-decía ilusionada la pelirrosa-morada casi llorando de la emoción

-_Gracias joven yoh!Nunca olvidare este obsequio que me ha dado_-le dijo la pelirrosada-morada abrazándose al shaman y ambos muy sonrojados e yoh rascándose la cabeza n/n / n/ñ

La itako sintió como todo su cabello se había parado como el de un súper sayayin, todo su cuerpo se erizó alver la escena y se enfureció a su total grado y golpeando la mesa con sus manos asustando a los dos jóvenes muy paralizados del miedo…….

-"_cómo pude ser tan stupida, yoh no se fijo en mi con estas estupidas ropas que me puse", le hace mas caso a esa boba y hasta rosas le trae, BA! Es una zorra, como la odio rayos!Pero no me dejare vencer por "esa" eso jamás!-_pensaba y repensaba furiosa la itako subiendo a su habitación y encerrándose en ella dándole un gran portazo a la puerta de su habitación…………………………………..

-_haaaa! Creo…que me iré a dormir ya! Estoy muy cansada por el viaje_-decía tamao bostezando con una gran y tierna sonrisa en su rostro –O-¡!

-_bueno creo que yo me iré a leer una tira cómica ala sala un momento_-le dijo el castaño

-_Esta bien!Buenas noches joven yoh!-_le dijo la rosada-morada levantándose de su asiento al igual que el castaño –o-

-_que descanses!-_le dijo sonriente el castaño nn

-_gracias!-_ le dijo la rosada acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño quien se sonrojo como un tomate y luego vio como tamao se marchaba a su habitación abrazando cariñosamente la rosa que el le regalo con mucho cariño -/- / n/n!

-_ahora solo me falta entregarle a Anna esta rosa roja la mas especial_-susurraba sonrojado el castaño con la bella rosa en sus manos……………………………………….

Anna estaba de nuevo en su habitación caminaba de un lado para el otro estaba muy furiosa como una fiera –vv-

-_Hay rrrrrrrrr como pude ser tan tonta, yoh eres un ciego stupido, perezoso, indilgue, idiota, cabeza de cerdo, cerebro de pollo, rrrrrrrrrrrr eres…eres…tan guapo, tan sexy, tan calmado, sonriente, cariñoso, deseable con tus grandes atributos y tu bonito trasero y no se me olvida como me hiciste tuya la noche anterior como me manejaste como me poseíste con salvajismo haaaa….NO! Que estoy diciendo…yoh es un telele rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-_renegaba la rubia sin saber lo que decía –vvvvv-

La itako trataba de calmarse, se quito el estorboso pañuelo y los guantes tirándolos muy lejos para no observarlos, se recostó en su futon y cerro suavemente sus ojos, un ruido proveniente de su estomago la izo volverlos a abrir de nuevo……………

-_baya de tan enojada que estoy que no quise probar la cena, haaa! Creo que iré a la cocina a prepárame algo de comer-_decía la rubia levantándose del futon y abriendo su puerta para salir, bajo las escaleras sin percatarse que yoh estaba en la sala leyendo una historieta pero ni este se percato de la presencia de la rubia, anna entro en la cocina y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador algo para prepararse un bocadillo dándole la espalda al shaman…………

Yoh estaba muy entretenido con el comic que leía, sin querer su mirada se dirigió asía la cocina y al observar vio a la itako y su vista recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia, terminando posando su vista en las largas piernas de la chica, el shaman castaño sintió que había tenido una erección al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su prometida, babeando y muy sonrojado se levanto del piso donde había estado semi-recostado, se dirigió donde la rubia, anna estaba muy ocupada preparándose el bocadillo que no se percato que el shaman se acercaba sigilosamente asía ella. Yoh se acercaba mas ala itako y por fin llego donde ella, la abrazo por detrás y empezó a besarle insistentemente el suculento cuello de a chica quien se asusto y se sobresalto al sentir al shaman abrasándola y besándola…………….

-_YOH!Que crees que haces!Suéltame, te ordeno que me sueltes ahora!_-decía la rubia muy enfadada y tratando de librarse de los brazos de su prometido quien no le asía caso

-_No!No te soltare "MI" annita, te amo!_Le dijo el shaman suavemente en el oído a la rubia quien seguía forgeteandose sin querer oír a su prometido

-_Eres un tonto yoh! ya déjame en paz!-_se quejaba mas la itako

-_yo te are cambiar de parecer!MI AMORRRRRR!-_le ronroneaba el castaño ala chica en su oído con una sonrisa picara y una mirada seductora nn!

Yoh cargo ala itako en sus fuertes brazos como recién casados y empezó a caminar asía las escaleras para subir a su habitación, la joven itako iba pataleando en forma de protesta y con una mano le iba golpeando la espalda al joven castaño exigiéndole que la bajara, el castaño la observo a los ojos dedicándole una calida y divertida sonrisa………..

-_bájame yoh! Si no me bajas soy capaz de ma_…no pudo seguir ablando por que el shaman la cayo apoderándose de sus labios ferozmente, la itako mas enfadada lo separa de ella violentamente

-_como te atreves a besarme, eres un abusivo, déjame ya_!-exclamaba la joven rubia muy alterada y fastidiada -.-

El shaman sonrió ampliamente al ver que la rubia estaba muy furiosa y celosa por lo que el observaba, alfil llego a su habitación, cargo ala rubia en su hombro mientras el cerraba la puerta con llave, mientras la itako lo seguía golpeando en la espalda con sus puños cerrados y pataleando con sus piernas, yoh la recostó con dificultad en el futon sujetándola de las muñecas subiéndose poco a poco en ella, el castaño como pudo se desabrocho el pantalón con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de subirle el vestido a anna quien se forgeteaba debajo del chico, forzosamente el shaman le abrió con dificultad las piernas ala rubia, quien luchaba por alejar al shaman, con su miembro erecto aun protegido por el bóxer empezó a rozar la parte intima de la rubia también aun protegida por su prenda intima, la rubia al sentirlo suelta un gemido tratando de no soltar mas gemidos por tal acción…..

-aaaahhh!Déjame aahh yoh, suéltame!-le dijo la rubia propinándole un rodillazo a yoh en sus partes nobles, el shaman la soltó de inmediato para poder revolcarse en el piso por el dolor, la itako aprovechó y se puso de pie, corriendo asía la puerta pero para su decepción estaba con llave……

-no te enojes annita, yo te amo musho, por que no te calmas por favor- le dijo el shaman con cascaditas en los ojos y poniéndose de pie en frente de ella n !

-Como quieres que no me enoje si quieres abusar de mi, eres un sin vergüenza y un descarado, por que no ases tus necesidades sexuales con la pros-motora de tamao por que ella si te tiene bien sobado de la mente no lo crees?-le dijo con enojo y sarcasmo la rubia quien empezaba a desesperarse . !

-no digas esas cosas annita!Párese que nunca me pones atención cuando te digo que tu eres la única para mi- -le decía el shaman abrazándola tiernamente recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, a quien le empezaba a bajar el gran enojo que andadaza poco a poco se iba suavizando pero…………………

-_Y si soy la única para ti!POR QUE LE REGALASTE ESA ROSA A TAMAO Y AMI NUNCA ME AS REGALADO UNA, IDIOTA!Me entendiste-_le dijo la rubia enojada y relajada a la vez, el shaman se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de la itako y soltó unas risitas, luego una carcajada y sujetando las mejillas de anna con ambas manos la beso con una divertida sonrisita, anna ya harta de todo esto le muerde los labios a yoh y lo empuja para separarlo de ella o !

_-HAAYY!-_grito el shaman con un hilito de sangre en su labio inferior o !

-_te lo mereces por atrevido!_-le murmuro la itako con ironía a su prometido

-_haaa!deacuerdo esta bien te dejara salir de aquí, pero antes!-_le dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y sacando algo de su bolsillo

-_bue…no…annita…yo…-_le dijo tartamudeando y escondiendo la rosa roja que le iba a regalar a anna detrás de el

-_que escondes Yoh Asakura, ya enséñame eso que tienes detrás tuyo y déjame salir AHORA!_-le dijo ya fastidiada la rubia a su prometido .

-_toma annita esta rosa roja es para ti, te la entrego con todo mi amor!-_le dijo el shaman levemente sonrojado, muy sonriente y rascándose la cabeza n/n!

La itako al ver la hermosa rosa se queda impactada: la rosa tenia un moño color blanco y una pequeña tarjetita en forma de corazón, nadie le había regalado tal obsequio jamás en su vida y nunca pensó recibir una de esas tan afamadas y preciosas flores y menos de parte de yoh …otra vez se había equivocada sus celos la estaban cambiando mucho …………………………………………

-_tu…yo…como!_-decía tartamudeando la itako cogiendo la hermosa rosa en sus finas manos, si acercándola delicadamente a su mejilla dulcemente o!

-Yoh!-susurro la rubia con sus ojos cerrados y levemente sonrojada su furia se había apagado por la dulzura que le brindaba el joven castaño -/-

_-Por favor perdona me annita por haberte hecho enfadar pero no eran mis intenciones, mis intenciones eran verte feliz verte sonreír como nunca por que te amo!-_le dijo sinceramente el shaman con un pucherito muy tierno n3 n!

-no…no…ya no importa! Los dos somos culpables del delito de amarnos tanto yoh!-le dijo la rubia muy sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojizos nn!

-gracias annita-le dijo el shaman volviéndola a abrazar cariñosamente nn!

La itako recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del shaman gracias a la camisa desabrochada que andaba puesta, mientras que este recostó su mentón en la cabellera rubia de anna, ambos permanecieron abrazados unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna hasta que yoh con carisias de mejilla empezó a buscar la boca de la sacerdotisa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estaban saboreando aun compás acogedor muy sonrojados por la pasión con la que se besaban sus lenguas jugaban a un ritmo suave y lento tratando de saborearse lo mas que podían recorriendo cada rincón de ellos, a la misma vez sus carisias se hacían presentes en ambos jóvenes que empezaron a explorase mutuamente… al separarse anna se saborea los labios y be a el shaman directamente a los ojos muy tiernamente y le dice

-gracias a ti mi yoh! Ah sabes tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer mi cena-le dijo la rubia dedicándole una seductora mirada y con uno de sus dedos empezó a hacerle círculos en el pecho al castaño

-ah! Ya veo! Entonces iré a prepararte algo de comer annita!-le dijo el tontito shaman separándose de la rubia, paresia que el joven castaño no había entendido las palabras de la itako

-no se si decirte tarupido o tonto!-le murmuro molesta agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo apasionadamente sorprendiendo al aludido chico…. O.O/ -/-

La rubia beso ardientemente a su prometido, fue bajando de su boca a su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con mucha sensualidad y pasión, sacándole unos pequeños gemidos al castaño

-aahh! Anna- le susurraba el joven muy sonrojado -/-

-mmmm!-murmuro la chica igual de sonrojada -/-

la joven sacerdotisa siguió su juego bajando sus besos mas abajo y le quito la camisa a yoh y empezó a besar y a lamerle el pecho al joven quien tenia posadas sus manos en la cabellera de la itako n/n / O/O

luego anna bajo un poco mas deslizándole el molesto bóxer al muchacho, yoh abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir la traviesa lengua de la rubia en su miembro erecto, anna sujeto el "amiguito" del shaman con sus manos y prosiguió hacer círculos con su lengua en la punta del miembro de este, el castaño soltaba fuertes gemidos del placer que le hacia sentir la itako, luego la chica introduce el exquisito miembro del chico de un gran tamaño en su boca sacándolo y metiéndolo de cu boca dándole fuertes succiones…………yoh apretó sus dientes, manos y ojos al sentir tanto placer por lo que le hacia su annita y soltó mas gemidos, paresia que anna se lo quería comer a besos……………..

La itako saco su juguete de su cavidad dejando que los líquidos de yoh cayeran cayeran en su lengua saboreándolos sensualmente al observar esto el shaman la besa ferozmente en los labios muy excitado y le deslizo el vestido a la rubia quien soltó un gemido dentro del beso al sentir las tibias manos del shaman tocar su frágil piel……………..

Yoh la apego a la pared agorándole las muñecas y empezó a besarle el cuello a la sacerdotisa quien gemía mucho con respiración agitada le encantaba los suaves roces que le proporcionaba su prometido, yoh por fin le quito el sostén con mucha desesperación y deseo………………………………

-y…yoh aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-gemía la sacerdotisa por los insistentes besos que depositaba el shaman en sus pechos desnudos -/-

luego el shaman llego ala estorbosa prenda de la chica y se la saco lenta y suavemente muy sensual y exquisito, provocando escalofríos y gemidos en anna quien agarro desesperada el rostro del chico uniendo sus labios nuevamente desenfrenando la pasión en ambos sus leguas batallaban en un ritmo muy acogedor y placentero

-ahora te are no olvidarme estos 3 días que no te tendré a mi lado!-le susurro suavemente y sensualmente en el oído a su prometida provocando que se estremeciera soltando un suave gemido y muy sonrojada respirando agitadamente por el placer. El shaman le dio un corto beso ala rubia en sus jugosos y tentadores labios, la giró para darle vuelta y la apego a la pared sorprendiendo a la chica, yoh la sujeto por la cintura y penetro por detrás, asiendo soltar en anna un fuerte y sonoro gemido, el castaño empezó a embestirla ferozmente por detrás sujetando esta vez ala itako por sus pechos, sacando sonoros gemidos en ambos…………………..

-¡POR DIOS! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exclamaba gimiendo y violentamente agitada al rubia con respiración agitada sentía un loco placer por lo que le asía su yoh –O-

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Te esta gustando anna!- le pregunto el castaño muy excitado dándole fuertes envestidas a la joven -/-

Yoh siguió con sus fuertes envestidas, mientras anna gemía sonoramente del placer intenso que sentía, el chico saco su miembro de adentro de anna asiendo que esta gimiera al sentirlo salir de ella lentamente, el castaño giró ala chica para quedar frente a frente………………………………….

Ahí vio yoh a su prometida, tan indefensa, frágil y muy hermosa, sonrojada tímidamente por el placer, el shaman sonrió dulcemente complacido, cargo ala itako hasta llegar a su futon y la recostó delicadamente en el, y poco apoco se fue subiendo en ella…………………………………………………………………………………….

-yoh!...te amo!-le dijo tímidamente la rubia al shaman con una leve y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios n/n

El castaño la beso en los labios por largo rato disfrutando arduamente del momento sabiendo que pronto se acabaría

Suavemente paso a besar el cuello de la chica dándole pequeñas succiones con roces llenos de pasión, se dirigió a sus bien formados pechos y se apodero de ellos llenándolos se exquisitas succiones un deleite para ambos chicos, anna curveada su cuerpo para sentir mas las carisias de su prometido, yoh por su parte se saciaba de los pechos de anna con desesperación y ansiedad dejándole marcha de su saliva en los senos de su prometida arrancándole barios gemidos a ella, bajando mas el shaman contemplo el cuerpo de su prometida con mucha ternura y respeto……..su lengua encontró el ombligo que representaba la mitad del cuerpo de la itako, yoh saboreo muy unos momentos el pequeño ombligo de su prometida, anna gemía, gemía escandalosamente sentía tanto placer se sentía en el cielo no quería que su prometido parara nunca …………………………………………..

El joven con una de sus manos le ayudo ala itako a separar sus piernas dejándole observar al chico, la intimidad de la rubia un lugar hermoso para explorar, el castaño sujeto los muslos de la chica y guiando su cabeza asía ese lugar prohibido pero no para el………………………….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dejo escapar un gran gemido la sacerdotisa al sentir la lengua del shaman en su interior saciándose de intimidad –o-

anna cerro sus ojos ligeramente fuerte y se aferro al futon violentamente sonrojada por el gran placer, yoh saco su lengua de la intimidad de la rubia no sin antes darle una gran lamida, anna sintió venir su primer orgasmo y tembló, tembló grandemente sujetando al shaman por su espalda……………………

-te amo!-le dijo el shaman volviéndola a besar con insistencia -/-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gimio la rubia al sentir como el miembro de yoh se deslizaba dentro de ella con mucha facilidad gracias a los flujos de ambos amantes. El castaño logro introducirse en ella y comenzó a embestirla con desesperación amarrándole los muslos de ella para darle fuertes penetraciones asiendo brincar a la itako quien gemía escandalosamente con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y ferozmente sonrojada y respiración muy pero muy agitada , solo se podía aferrar al futon sintiendo el gran placer que su prometido la asía sentir, la estaba poseyendo con salvajismo y pasión, no paresia el mismo yoh de siempre el chico tonto e infantil "NO" hoy paresia una fiera que quería probar toda la carne de su prometida, yoh besaba con excitación los senos de anna los apretaba, lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba , mientras las embestidas salvajes seguían y sacando gemidos locos por ambos jóvenes deseosos de ambos

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me enloquece tenerte junto a mi, "mi" annita, te amo tanto-le decía el shaman respirando agitadamente, muy sonrojado con una sonrisa placentera en sus labios nn!

de nuevo el shaman saco su miembro de la chica y la coloco de rodillas y sujetándola por la cintura volvió a introducirse en ella por detrás en su parte intima sacando mas gemidos en ambos amantes, el placer era mas grande por esa nueva posición, el shaman prosiguió de nuevo a embestirla rápidamente con locura y desesperación, anna soltó unas lagrimas por las fuertes penetraciones del castaño ya que le encantaba cuando yoh la penetraba, sentía un exagerado placer Y deseo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-volvió a gemir la itako al sentir el segundo fuerte orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo y volvió a temblar aferrándose a la espalda desnuda de su prometido –o-

Anna de nuevo acostada boca arriba volvió a soltar un sonoro gemido acompañados de jadeos escandalosos, el castaño se introduzco en ella de nuevo con salvajismo sentándose en las caderas de anna posando sus manos en los pechos de esta permaneció en esa posición por unos minutos y luego las envestidas prosiguieron sacando y metiendo su miembro del cuerpo de su amante, anna giro y quedo sentada en sima del castaño………………………………….

-ahora veras piyo!-le dijo la itako dedicándole una picara miradita a yoh que sonrió de igual manera

La chica empezó a mover su cadera de adelante y atrás, hoy era yoh el que gemía muchísimo y ayudándole a la chica con el movimiento coloco sus manos en al cadera de esta soltando gemidos escandalosos mezclados de ambos -/- / -/-

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh te ah amo annita ah!-le decía el castaño muy sonrojado con respiración agitada y besando a la itako en los labios -/-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh yo ah también te amo yoh!Aaahhh-le dijo la itako sonrojada y respirando agitadamente -/-

sus rítmicos movimientos siguieron ….estuvieron haciendo el amor por 3 horas demostrándose cuanto se amaban y anhelaban entregándose mutuamente ……………….PERO……………………….

CONTINUARA………………………………………… . !………………………………………………………

N/A: BUENO MAS O MENOS ME QUEDO LA COSA…JEJE EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR SIGAN BOTANDO POR SU PAREJA FABORITA:

GRACIAS POR SUS APOYOS NO LO UBIERA HECHO SI NO ES POR USTEDES MI GENTE PARA EL PROX. CAP. EL YOHXTAMAO Y CAP. DESPUES EL LEMON DE YOHXTAMAO ESPERO SUS REWIER SALU……………………………….

Aura-chan, Sweetanna, Evelyn, The Lad&, Val, YoH LiFe, Loconexion, Kla, Visoria, mono, marynes, Zria, ANNA KYOUYAMA A, Hanna Asakura, Yukiyasha


	4. Dos Formas de Sentir nn

_NOTA INICIALES**: hola soy yo de nuevo con el Cáp.4 del fic jijijij Perdón hoy si me tarde horriblente pero en fin…este ijijiji si, si me exagere con yoh y anna con el lemon pero a mi me pareció muy suave pero para unos/as de ustedes les pareció muy fuerte verdad je-je perdón pues ijijij el otro estará mas suave ijijiji, otra cosa también me pregunta como tamao no oyó el gran ruido que asían la parejita pero es que ya lo tengo todo calculado lo eh dejado para este Cáp. Y con lo que el lemon quedo inconcluso deje la otra parte para este y pues ya verán por que en fin, la votación sigue voten por que pareja quieren que finalice el fic un YohxAnna o un YohxTamao ustedes elijan que al final su voto cuenta tanto como mi decisión ijijij pero también que conste que es un AnnaxYohxTamao asi que lo que tiene que pasar entre yoh y tamao tiene que pasar si no, no será el trío asi que comprenda pliss tiene que pasar y pues cuando regrese anna ya veremos que locura se me ocurre… sin nada mas que decir les digo que aquí esta para que lo disfruten espero que les guste…**y espero que dejen reviews de lo que sea quejas reclamos de todo un poco pero las cosas es que dejen comentarios ijijiji ahora sheken…..n3n_

_**:AcLaRaCiOnEs: **el titulo esta mas abajo por que? Por que ahí comienza la cuaja de yoh y tamao si no les gusta les advierto desde el comienzo que habrá un leve rose entre ellos asi que si no les gusta la pareja les recomiendo no leer donde esta el titulo del Cáp. Ya que es el yohxtamao, con respecto al comienzo es un yohxanna todavía asi que ya les advertí ahora lo demás depende de ustedes de dejar reviews….. n3n_

"**_SI ME AMAS"_**

…**_.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…._**

…_**:YohxAnna:…**_

Sus cuerpos sudados los asía verse mas atractivos, sus movimientos eran continuos y amorosos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo también que los líquidos del shaman se depositaron dentro de anna. Esta callo rendida en el pecho del chico con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y respirando con agitación, su cuerpo estaba muy sudado, deshaciendo a la vez la unión entre ella y el castaño que al igual que ella respiraba con agitación, beso cortantemente los labios de la chica rubia mientras esta se acostaba ha un lado de él y este la brazo con mucho cariño ambos estaban muy cansados por el esfuerzo que hicieron…

-Que…forma mas inusual…de despedirme…-le dijo cortantemente la itako al shaman -/-

-ijijijijiji… no solo me puedo despedir con un salu…también te puedo demostrar un te amo!-le dijo el castaño de la misma forma pero muy sonriente y sonrojado n/n

-Eres un tonto…yoh…por que me agarraste desprevenida!-susurro tímidamente la rubia con un leve sonrojo ¬/¬

-Eh! Pero si tu comenzaste!-le respondió yoh asiendo un lindo pucherito n3ñ

-A que te refieres con que yo comencé eh! Respóndeme-le pregunto la itako algo enojada y curiosa por lo que decía el shaman Õ.Ó

-Tú me provocaste annita, me excitas mucho cuando te pones esos vestidos cortos…por eso tu comenzaste!-le respondió el castaño inocentemente sonriente con un leve sonrojo n/n

-Ha..aaa! O/Õ pensé que no habías notado…ya te habías tardado-le dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada por las declaraciones del chico…

-Yo siempre lo eh notado anna, tu eres muy hermosa y mas que eso!-murmuro el castaño acariciándole el mentón a la chica rubia con delicadeza y amor n-n!

-_"Te Amo"_ anna-le susurro el shaman, cerrando sus ojos para poder dormirse u-u!

-_"Yo También Te Amo Yoh"_-dijo débilmente la rubia mientras unas lagrimas salían cortantemente de sus pupilas de color negras, y bajaban por sus blancas mejillas, rompió en llanto licencioso pero no para el castaño que sintió como su pecho se humedecía por las contundentes lagrimas de su chica…

-Anna que tienes! Te hiciste daño! Te paso algo!-le preguntaba muy preocupado el shaman incorporándose sentándose en el futon al igual que anna ÓÒ/ û.û!

-Es..es solo que…es solo que no quiero perderte!-le dijo la rubia llorando suavemente manchando sus mejillas con sus lagrimas de dolor û.û/ n.ñ

-A…anna…-respondió muy asombrado el shaman que estaba pasando con la itako no se esperaba algo asi de parte de ella pero no lo negaba ella era humana, era frágil, con sentimientos… Ô.Ô!

-_Todo Estará Bien!_ Tú y yo siempre estaremos unidos por nuestro lazo fuerte de amor, nadie podrá abarcar el gran amor que ciento por ti annita-le dijo el shaman abrazándola y con sus dedos le seca las lágrimas de las mejillas de la rubia con mucha ternura y respeto…

-Por eso…Por eso no quiero perderte! Tu eres todo para mi en la vida…simplemente, simplemente me moriría del dolor si tu no estas a mi lado!-lloraba amargamente la rubia ú.ú

-ssshhh! Escúchame annita eso no pasara! Sabes cuando te conocí, me enamore locamente de ti y eso que solo éramos unos pekes y cuando mi abuela nos comprometió me sentí el chico mas afortunado del mundo en tenerte como mi futura esposa, eres muy hermosa no solo en lo físico, si no también en lo espiritual, tu eres una mujer muy pura de corazón y el mió me dice que no me traicionarás con otro chico, por que siento ese amor que expresas asía mi en cada momento sean buenos o malos-le decía ala itako mirándola directamente a los ojos dedicándole una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad n-n / u/u

Anna permanecía atenta escuchando lo que le decía su prometido, todo lo que le decía le asía sentir amada y protegida del miedo que sentia en esos momentos…

-Te Amo tanto y tampoco quisiera perderte…eres lo mas importante que tengo en al vida! .!-él shaman sintió como algo dentro de sí se había desahogado con esas sinceras palabras que le decía a la rubia, todo lo bello y special que sentia por ella….anna estaba muy sonrojada por las palabras de aliento que le decía el shaman…

-_Yoh…_-susurro la sonrojada itako, esta vez llano lloraba al contrario un débil sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una hermosa sonrisa que lleno de ternura al shaman al ver tal espectáculo…n/n / -

-_Tú también eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida mi querido Asakura!_-le dijo la rubia como una niña pekeña sonrojada y sonriendo con debilidad… n/n

-ijijijiji-reía feliz el castaño al oír las palabras amorosas de la sacerdotisa…

Después yoh abrazo a anna recostándola y empezándola ha besar, a tocar la piel de la itako bajo las sabanas, mientras anna acariciaba el pecho desnudo del chico de cabellera castaña…

_**Mientras con Tamamura…..**_

Tamao se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo tan placidamente sin oír los fuertes gemidos y golpes que se oían en la habitación de yoh, como oírlos si su cuerpo yacía en el futon, mientras que su esencia estaba en un mundo de sueños, sueños tan maravillosos con su querido y amado castaño…

-_Joven Yoh…_-susurraba muy sonrojada la peli-rosada apretando un pekeño cojín que tenia cerca de sus brazos y lo había capturado suavemente en un abrazo tierno y amoroso…embozando una linda y tierna sonrisa que siempre le caracterizada, soñando con su príncipe azul…naranja mejor dicho…pero no esperaba que su mano se moviera inconscientemente derribando un libro que tenia en una pekeña mesita cerca de su futon, cayéndole fuertemente en la cabeza despertándola rápidamente asuntándola…

-Haaaaaa! Que fue eso #.#!-murmuro la peli-rosada incorporándose del futon y dirigiéndose asi la puerta y sin ponerle mucha atención al libro que yacía a un lado de su futon…salio de la habitación para ir al baño cuando al pasar por la habitación del castaño se percato del gran ruido que provenía de ese lugar…

-Que pasara!-dijo ingenuamente tamao acercándose mas a la habitación de yoh, hasta el instante de poder quedar muy cerca de la puerta para escuchar lo que hay ocurría….

-_"Te Amo"_-se oyó desde afuera de la habitación, Tamao quedo paralizada, una silenciosa lagrima caía por su blanca mejilla, al oír la voz de la persona que se que no quería escuchar de esa manera…

-Señorita…Anna!-sollozo casi en susurro la joven peli-rosa llevándose las manos al rostro al darse cuenta que anna estaba en la habitación del joven castaño que ella tanto amaba, pero sabia que el no le pertenecía, estaba muy conciente de que la itako era merecedora de ser la esposa de yoh por ser fuerte y sabia…y la peli-rosada sabia que ella era débil no se comparaba con la sacerdotisa pero todos los días se esforzaba por ser mejor, fuerte y llena de valor todo por su amado el que le cautivaba el corazón solo con una sonrisa alegre…

-Yoh…-sollozo por ultima vez tamao antes de dar media vuelta y sin hacer mucho ruido partió de nuevo a su habitación, con muchas amenazantes lagrimas quererse escapar de sus rojizos y bellos ojos…antes de abrir su habitación una lagrima callo en su mano en el momento que giraba la perilla de la puerta con lentitud Rápidamente entro en la oscura habitación, llego hasta su futon y sentándose en el oculto su rostro entre sus blancas piernas y empezó a llorar silenciosamente…le había dolido oír las palabras de anna en la habitación de el chico que ella amaba y aunque estaba consiente de que "eso" tenia que pasa entre él y la sacerdotisa pero le dolía tanto, demasiado…

-No…no debí haber venido…por que todo tiene que ser asi!-sollozó la peli-rosa con tristeza

Cuando tuvo la nesecidad de limpiar sus lágrimas, sus ojos vieron el libro tirado a un lado de ella, curiosa por distraerse en otro pensar, cojio el libro con una mano y lo contemplo con un suspiro profundo su titulo era muy lindo y para ella era el libro mas importante ya que le encantaba…su titulo era _"El Amor que me Cautivó"_ tan suave y diverso era su titulo pero guardaba experiencias de amor muy lindas y speciales, Tamao sonrió débilmente, como había sido capaz de olvidar lo que se había prometido asi mismo _"No Llorar Mas y ser Fuerte"_ muy fuerte ante toda prueba que se le impusiera en el camino y no llorar mas…entonces seco con suavidad el resto de sus lagrimas y sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose llena de regocijó…

-Creo que no utilizare mas esos planes que la señorita plisa me dijo que utilizará, creo que no me queda mas que estar cerca del joven yoh para apoyarlo en que pueda y a la señorita anna, aunque se que este lugar no es el mió pero…quiero pasar mi vida aunque sea lejos pero tan cerca de yoh!...-tamao sintió lastima de sigo misma le dolía tanto asectar que el castaño prefiriera ha anna y no ha ella…-por que todo tiene que ser asi…..-murmuro por lo bajo recostándose en el futon nuevamente pero sabiendo que _"todo estará bien"_ mientras el libro yacía en los brazos de la chica que lo estaba abrazando con una suave sonrisa en sus labios rosados……………

…**_.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…._**

_A la mañana siguiente…(lunes…7:30 a.m.) ……._ Anna ya estaba lista para irse ha Isumo, Yoh y Tamao estaban presentes para despedirse de ella, pero ala vez ya estaban listo para irse al colegio, los abuelos de yoh decidieron que tamao recibiera una buena educación, asi que la inscribieron en el colegio donde la pareja estudiaban y esto le desagrado mas a la sacerdotisa, pues sabia que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos y eso no le agradaba para nada..

Sin mas preámbulos se despide de ellos…yoh se acercó a ella y sin importarles quien los observará, atrapo ala rubia en un fuerte abrazo entrelazando sus manos en la cintura de ella para no dejarla escapar sorprendiendo a la itako, sus cabellos castaños acariciaban el rostro de la chica, anna lo sujeto de la corbata atrayéndolo mas a su rostro, ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente y sonrieron con aceptación, suave y lentamente empezaron a saborearse en un apasionado beso que no querían parar nunca. La peli-rosa sonreía sonrojada al ver tal hermosa y amorosa escena aunque sentia un poco de tristeza en su interior, seria posible que él se fijara en ella?

-Te extrañara tanto…anna-le dijo el shaman al separarse del exquisito beso de despedida, sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos negros que tenían un brillo muy special nn!

-Yo igual te extrañare…yoh-la rubia lo beso por ultima vez, yoh la soltó lentamente de su abrazo con una seriedad pero por dentro estaba triste….¬¬ / nxn!

Anna subió el taxi que la llevaría al tren que lleva a Isumo…

-Espero Tamao que limpies la casa mientras yo no este y hagas todos los quehaceres!-le dijo duramente la rubia a la peli-rosada ¬¬ / ñ.ñ

-Si señorita! No se preocupe yo are todo lo posible para que la casa se vea bien!-dijo segura la peli-rosada pero medio temblando por la dureza con que le hablaba anna °-°!

-Eso espero! Y tu también has lo mismo yoh, espero que hagas tus entrenamientos y que no te la pases haraganeando!-les murmuro la rubia por ultima vez-Nos vemos después!-se despidió ¬¬

-Que le baya bien señorita anna! Baya con cuidado!-se despidió tamao de anna nOn!

-Regresa pronto y cuídate!-yoh movía su mano en forma de despedida y tamao lo imitaba

Ya dentro del taxi anna iba tristemente apretando fuertemente el collar de oro que le había obsequiado con amor, sabia que solo eran 3 días, pero entonces por que sentia miedo de lo pasara en ese tiempo con yoh y tamao, pero también las palabras que el castaño le había alentado la noche anterior la calmaba un poco pero no lo suficiente ya que presentía algo que no la dejaba en paz, pero que era….

-"_Espérame Yoh"por favor no me falles!_-asi el taxi se fue alejando de la vista del lugar u.u!

-Amidamaru! Sigue a escondidas ha anna y protégela por favor te lo encargo mucho amigo!-le susurraba yoh a su espíritu acompañante -.ñ!

-A la orden amo yoh, como usted diga!- y el espíritu salio detrás del taxi donde iba la itako para vigilarla y protegerla en silencio….

**_:CAPITULO Nª4: DOS FORMAS DE SENTIR: _**

…_**:YohxTamao:…**_

Bueno! Haaa, creo que es hora de irnos Tamao!-le dijo el castaño a la peli-rosa embozando una gran sonrisa que izo sonrojar a tamao n-n/ °/°!

-Si….-respondió tímidamente la peli-rosada -/-

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar a paso lento por la calle a un era muy temprano para apresurarse….

-Oye Tamao!-le llamo el castaño n.ñ

-Eh! Si…si…joven yoh-respondió con voz temblorosa la peli-rosada sonrojándose mas °/°

-Te quería preguntar si no trajiste con tigo a Conshi y ha Ponshi por que no los eh visto desde tu llegada?-le interrogo sonriente el castaño llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza n-n?

-Bueno yo este, NO! no quisieron venir con migo, asi que los deje con la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei, para que les ayudaran en algo, aunque es mejor asi ya que me hacen sus maldades…pero aun asi son mis amigos-le dijo tamao sonriendo tiernamente n/n asiendo esta ves sonrojar a yoh °/°

-Jijijijijijiji tienes razone los son muy traviesos todavía recuerdo aquella vez que me contó manta de que conshi y ponshi los habían confundido con personas que me querían dañarme y pues te hicieron que los confundieras y que por poco y les dieras una golpiza a Manta y ha Ryu fue muy gracioso jajajajaja-reía divertido el castaño ncn!

-Eso fue horrible -.-! Me engañaron horriblemente!-decía la rosada jugando con dos de sus dedos x

Yoh y tamao siguieron su conversación muy animados, pero no esperaban lo que venia…al pasar por una esquina donde se detuvieron a esperar el auto bus, estaban un grupito de chicos (alumnos) esperando a otro amigo y al ver a tamao que traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela con la pekeña falda que se usaba dejando ver sus hermosas y largas piernas y la camisa pegada a su pecho asiendo resultar a sus encantos, mientras su cabello rosa estaba suelto y un ganchito en forma de conejito le adornaban a un extremo de sus cabello se miraba muy linda….y los chicos empezaron a tirarle piropos ha esta asiéndola enrojecer y a yoh enfadar ya que no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas y mas si se las decían a una chica tan dulce como tamao, pero mas que furia yoh sentia lago mas por tamao asiéndolo entrar en celos al escuchar las barbaries que le decían a la sonrojada chica….°/° / ¬¬

-**_No te dolió?...Caer del Cielo!_**-le grito el primer chico a tamao riéndose con baba en la boca n/n

-Eh!-dijo yoh sorprendido y molesto como se atrevía ese chico a decirle eso a tamao sin conocerla ¬/¬

-….-tamao solo agachaba la cabeza muy sonrojada y avergonzada -/-

**_-Con tanta Carne, voy a necesitar una Parrilla!_**-le grito el segundo muy sonrojado n/n

**_-Al amor y a Ti los conocí al mismo Tiempo!_**-le dijo el tercero lanzándole besos a la peli-rosada

Tamao estaba muy avergonzada párese que les había gustado a esos muchos sinvergüenzas…Yoh no pudo soportar lo que le decían a tamao, furioso la sujeto delicadamente de su mano y emprendió marcha rápida ya que paresia que el autobús se había tardado y no soportaba un segundo mas estar ahí con esos chicos.

**_-¿Que estudias?...yo ya me decidí y estudiaba la forma de Conocerte!_**-le grito el tercero sonrojado y saludándola n/n

-_Y estos tontos que se creen al decirte esas cosas tan vulgares!_-le murmuro yoh a tamao, pero tamao no entendía la actitud del castaño, estaba furioso por lo que le decían y mas la hicieron sonrojar y a yoh enfurecer con lo que el ultimo chico grito………….

**_-Hola Mamacita carita de Manzanita te siguiera a horita directo a la "Cama"_**-grito fuertemente el quinto sin nada de discreción y con un preservativo en mano n/n

-_"YA ES EL COLMO"_-dijo yoh enfurecido dirigiéndose de regreso a donde estaban los shamakos pero tamao lo sujeto abrazándolo impidiéndole el paso al shaman quien trataba de avanzar pero esta se lo impedía

-_"NO JOVEN YOH" por favor no, deténgase no vale la pena, las palabras no dañan, pero los golpes si, no les haga caso no saben lo que dicen!_-le suplicaba tamao a yoh ñ.ñ/ &.&

-Pero…-le decía preocupado el castaño ñ.ñ!

-Ssshhh! No, por favor, vamonos o llegaremos tarde!-le dijo la peli-rosada posando un de sus dedos en los labios del chico

-Deacuerdo! Haaa! Are lo que me dices!-le dijo el shaman ya mas tranquilo sonriéndose mutuamente con tamao, y empezaron de nuevo su marcha pero hubo una ultima intromisión de los chicos, pero uno con una vocecita algo medio rara asiendo que se sobresalten ambos jóvenes……………

**_-Hey! Chica no seas mala y comparte a tu Atractivo Novio!_**-je! Yoh tanto coma tamao palidecieron y salieron corriendo a toda prisa ya que el chico que les grito era del otro bando…. x / x!

Ya en la escuela…._(8:27 a.m. )…._Yoh y Tamao estaban en el salón de clases sentados en pupitres cercanos, tamao ya había hecho muchas amistades tanto chicas como chicos, unos chicas que tocaban muy cerca de ella le interrogaban alegremente sobre que relación tenía con el chico de audífonos naranjas………….

-Tamao, yoh es tu novio? Y anna? que paso con ella-preguntaba en susurros le preguntaba curiosa una chica ala peli-rosada O.o?

-E… él joven yoh no es mi novio, el es el prometido de la señorita anna y ella anda asiendo unas encomiendas en Isumo, y yo pues los vine ha visitar –le contaba levemente sonrojada la peli-rosa n/n

Por otra parte yoh no ponía atención a la clase, aparte que nunca lo asía, su única atención era observar a tamao que hablaba alegremente con sus nuevas amigas y eso lo agradaba ya que si ella tenía amigas no se sentiría sola y tendría con quien conversar mejor…

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba y lo asía pensar demasiado era la reacción que tubo cuando los chicos que encontraron en aquella esquina ya que había actuado de otro forma mas de la que normalmente actúa, pero el defender a su amiga no era malo, pero el sintió que no solo lo izo por que es su amiga, sintió rabia _¿NO¿Acaso fue Celos¡Pero por que¿Empezaba a sentir algo mas special que una amistad por ella?_…_ ¡Por Tamao Tamamura!_

-¡Que me pasa¡ acaso será que siento algo mas por Tamao que solo una amistad? NO! Que digo yo le prometí a a…anna que…que le seria fiel¿Pero? Hums, es muy tierna!-se repetía mentalmente el shaman muy embobado mirando a tamao n/n

-Ha! Ya veo, pero hacen una buena pareja-le dijo otra chica a tamao quien estaba en el lado derecho de la fila donde estaba ella n-n!

-Eh! Eso cree!-decía muy sonrojada tamao observando al castaño que le sonrió y esta tímidamente hace lo mismo n/n / ñ/ñ

-_Hacemos una linda pareja!_-pensó tamao muy sonrojada e ilusionada viendo al shaman n/n

_Ratos mas tarde…(10:10 a.m.)…………….¡Hora de Receso!..._La peli-rosa estaba debajo de un árbol esperando al castaño que había ido a comprar un refrigerio para ambos y le había pedido que lo esperara en ese lugar……..

-Haaa! Que hermosos es este lugar!-decía tamao viendo detenidamente el lugar ya que estaba muy lindo pero un poco alejado de los demás por alguna razón ÔõU

-No puedo creer que yo y el joven yoh estemos por el momento juntos aunque como amigos, como quisiera que no me viera como una amiga mas, yo…yo quiero ser mas…mucho mas!-decía la peli-rosada arreglándose unos cabellos detrás de su oreja con mucho suavidad n.n

-Hola nena! Por que tan solita en un lugar tan hermoso pero solitario!-al oír esto tamao se sobresalta y retrocede dos pasos asía atrás, al ver a un chico con apariencia rokera y pandillera que se acercaba a ella ha paso lento

-Qui…quien…e…es usted!-pregunto tartamudeando tamao muy asustada ñ.ñ

-Pues mi nombre no importa, lo que me importa por el momento eres tu hermosa!-le dijo mirándola lujuriosamente el chico malo sujetándola por el brazo

-Que! Que cree que hace, NO! Suélteme! Joven Yoh! Auxilio! Suélteme!-se forgeteaba asustada la rosada con mucho miedo ñxñ

Yoh regresaba con el refrigerio en una bolsa que traía en sus manos dirigiéndose a donde tamao lo esperaría….y para su asombro y quedar en shock vio como tamao se forgeteaba de los brazos de un chico con apariencia rebelde, el castaño enfurecido e indignado corre a su rescate desesperadamente……..

-No! Suélteme que piensa hacerme! Auxilio!-suplicaba aterrada la chica con amenazantes lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos por el gran miedo que sentia…ñ.ñ

-No te soltare tendrás que ser mía te guste o no! Eres muy hermosa! Y….-no pudo continuar por que cayo al suelo por un golpe que le propino el shaman de audífonos anaranjados muy airado, estaba muy furioso #.#!

-Que crees que haces, eres un maldito! Pensabas aprovecharte de mi amiga verdad pues no te lo permitiré!-le dijo el shaman al chico propinándole otro fuerte golpe ¬¬ø

El shaman iba a seguir con sus golpes pero tamao lo detuvo agarrándole el puño con sus manos y sollozando le dijo al castaño!

-Joven yoh! no lo haga por favor! Déjelo ir, no fue su culpa!-le dijo tamao muy preocupada viendo la actitud del castaño, por que se comportaba asi

-_PERO QUE DICES TAMAO! NO PUEDO HACER ESO! TRATABA DE APROBECHARSE DE TI Y ESO NO LO PERMITIRE Y AHORA POR FAVOR, SUELTAME!_-le grito yoh muy enojado a tamao ÒÔ

-_Por Favor!_ _Suéltelo hágalo…por mi…_- le dijo le peli-rosa soltando unas lagrimas, yoh alver eso sintió como algo dentro de si se hacia un millón de pedazos al ver llorara a tamao, la estaba haciendo llorar? Que estaba pasando con el, el nunca se comportaba asi?... Por que tamao se comportaba asi? Por que se comportaba asi con ese sujeto? Es demasiado gentil como para dañar a otros y menos los que la tratan de dañar, SI, Tamao era muy distinta a Anna?

-Tamao yo…Perdóname…por haberte gritado no…no se que me paso…-se disculpo sinceramente el castaño muy apenado por sus acciones soltando al chico y este como pudo salio gateando y corriendo rápidamente del lugar…

-Gracias!-le dijo tamao tratando de embozar una sonrisa u-u

El castaño no pudo ver a tamao tan dolida y triste, sabiendo que el había tenido todo la culpa por haberle pedido que lo esperara en ese lugar solitario, sin pensarlo mas se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, mientras esta se aferro al pecho del shaman llorando mientras este la consolaba tiernamente acariciándole los cabellos rosas con cariño…

-_"Todo Estará Bien"_-le susurro el castaño tratando de cal mar su pesar

-_"Tenia Mucho Miedo"_-respondió con suavidad calmando su llanto

-_"Yo También Tuve Mucho Miedo"_-le confesó el shaman a la rosada y esta se sorprende grandemente y le pregunta!

-_"Miedo" por que?_-le dijo curiosa la rosada

- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte Tamao! Eres muy special para mi y si algo llegara a pasarte nunca me lo perdonaría me moriría del dolor-le susurro suavemente yoh secándole las lagrimas delicadamente a la peli-rosada de sus mejillas asiendo sonrojar a esta en el instante, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del shaman, cerrando gentilmente sus ojos ü.ü / u/u

-Gracias joven yoh pero yo no valgo la pena!-la peli-rosa no pudo reprimirse a si mismo por que el shaman la interrumpió al instante…

-Te equivocas tamao, tú vales mucho para todos/as en special para mi, todos/as te juzgan sin conocerte, sin darte la oportunidad de demostrar quien eres…todos te juzgan por lo físico, pero no por tu corazón, tus sentimientos, por favor tamao no te pongas triste por que si tu estas triste yo también lo estaré, asi que animo, mi amiga rosadita, "yo siempre te protegeré!-le dijo yoh con mucha ternura y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a ala peli-rosada n-n

-Joven!esta bien! No volveré a sentirme triste si usted esta con migo-le susurro levemente sonrojada viendo directamente a sus ojos y esta vez fue yoh el que se sonrojo violentamente…n/n / °/°

Yoh sentia latir fuertemente su corazón que le estaba pasando, al tener a tamao abrasada de esa forma y verla sonrojada asía una gran reacción en los sentimientos del shaman…

-"Que…que…me pasa, por que siento estas punzaditas en mi corazón", creo que tamao…"creo que me estoy encariñando mucho con ella, están tímida, alegre y bondadosa", "Pero que digo…si…si yo le prometí a mi annita que no la defraudaría" _"Pero mi corazón se niega a escuchar a tal razón" _que hago que!-repensaba el shaman al sentir algo muy extraño por tamao _"Era Cariño o Amor lo que sentia por la peli-rosa"…._

-Oiga joven yoh podemos comernos nuestro refrigerio aquí verdad, si no, no podremos disfrutar de nuestro descansó… ¿Me escucha joven yoh?-le preguntaba tamao separándose poco a poco de los brazos del castaño O.o/ u/u

-Eh! Que…que paso!-dijo yoh sobresaltándose nervioso y muy sonrojado O/O!

-Joven!-le pucherio dudosa, jalándolo del brazo conduciéndolo asía la pequeña loma, bajo el árbol del lugar…

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el verde césped e yoh le entregó una bolsa a tamao que contenía un sanwish y un refresco y el castaño se quedo con la otra bolsa que tenia prácticamente lo mismo…al poco rato se hallaban saboreando sus refrigerios, el shaman miraba de reojo a la peli-rosada quien se deleitaba con el sándwich, tamao lo sostenía con mucha delicadeza en sus finas manos, sus labios se apretaban suavemente sobre el tostado pan, masticándolo y tragándolo con una sencillez muy sofisticada, limpiándose los labios con una pekeña toallita blanca…

-_"Yo también quisiera probar los labios de tamao"_-pensaba embobado el shaman castaño mirando a tamao levemente sonrojado

-Le ocurre algo joven yoh?-le dijo la peli-rosada preocupada al ver el comportamiento del shaman

-…..-/-

-Joven yoh! n-n

El joven shaman se sobresalto asustado y nervioso ya que tamao se había acercado mucho a él para ver que le ocurría ha este, yoh retrocedió para atrás muy nervioso y suspirando hondo, mientras que tamao parpadeaba sus ojos confundida no entendía nada del por que el castaño se comportaba asi, la peli-rosa se incorporo para acercarse mas al shaman y este quedo paralizado sin moverse y con las mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo, tragando saliva por que la chica no se acercara tanto.

La peli-rosada llego donde él, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, yoh fue salvado por la campana graciosamente…

-Creo que es hora de entrar a clases de nuevo joven yoh!-le dijo tiernamente la peli-rosada muy sonriente

-Si…si…si claro que si!-decía nervioso el castaño, en realidad no sabia que le pasaba ñ.ñ!

-Vamos!-le dijo felizmente tamao ofreciéndole se delicada mano para ayudarle n-n

-Je-je-je-je…gracias…ta…tamao-reía nerviosamente el shaman castaño n-ñ

Yoh se levantó con ayuda de tamao y juntos se dirigieron al salón de clases, el shaman de audífonos naranjos miraba de reojo a la chica de cabellera rosada, le gustaba su manera de ser: _Tierna, tímida y muy alegre sonriendo con dulzura…_solo que había algo más special por lo que sentia el shaman asía ella pero en realidad no sabía si era alcazo _¡Cariño o Amor! _algo muy dentro de su ser, se estaba manifestando dos formas de sentir asía la chica de cabellos rosados, todo lo que le caracterizaba a la peli-rosa asía temblar, derretirse y embobar al castaño muy fácilmente, con un pekeño sonrojo de parte de ella, una tímida sonrisa, su belleza indescriptible, el shaman estaba sintiendo algo muy lindo y hermoso por tamao...

…**_.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…._**

Yoh espera ha la pelirosa afuera del supermercado ya que ella le habia pedido que lo esperara en ese lugar mientras ella asia las compras...el castaño miraba atento el cielo que tenia un toque lleno de vida con su indescriptible azulado color...

-Haaaa! no puedo dejar de pensar en T...quiero decir anna!-pensaba en shaman biendo el cielo

yoh no podia sacarse de sus pensamientos a la persona, el nombre que le asia perderse en un mundo ilucionado...

-Tamao!-susurro distraido el chico de audifonos naranjos n-n

-Si joven yoh!-se oyo la voz de tamao que iba saliendo del super mercado y habia oido el momento en que el mensionaba su nombre ñ.n

El castaño solo la miro con su caracteristica de despreocupado y una sonrisa de diversion...1,2,3 ya! èl shaman abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos quedando en seco, y pego un gran respingo respirando agitadamente con dificultad...

-Le ocurre algo joven yoh?-le pregunto gentilmente la peli-rosada algo preocupada n.ñ

-No...no...je-je...que podria pasarme je-je-decia nerviosamente yoh

-Bueno entonces vamonos...-le dijo muy feliz la rosada

-Deacuerdo...-respondio el castaño un poco calmado por pokito y lo mata del susto ñ.ñ

los dos jovenes llegaron a la pension...despues de armorsas isieron limpiesa a la pension y luego descansaron un poko...

Mientras tanto yoh decidio salir de su habitacion a se ratos que se habia encerrado en ella, estaba muy triste como para entrenar, asi que decidio bajar para conseguir un jugo de naranjas, asi jiro la perilla la puerta de su cuarto y salio pero al mismo tiempo que tamao salia del baño con solo una toalla y para mas desgracia del shaman en esos presisos momentos paso una gran rata y asusto a tamao quien se abrazo a el, temblando a mas no poder, el castaño estaba paralisado y con sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo al tener el cuerpo desnudo de la peli-rosa pegado al suyo.Tan grande fue el susto de tamao por quer no se habia percatado de que se le habia caido la toalla y estaba matando a yoh con sus total desnudez pura, dejando a los ojos del shaman sus desnudos y tentadores atributos...

-Ta...ta...tamao...e...estas...-tartamudeaba todo teso y sonrojadoel shaman quien apenas podia articular palabra -/-

-Que dice joven yoh! No le entiendo que me quiere decir-decia una inocente pero a la vez tonta peli-rosada

-Estas...estas..._DESNUDAAAAAA!_-le dijo como pudo el shaman sonrojandose muy violentamente O/O

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito tamao al darse cuenta de como estaba y agarro la toalla y se la puso y salio corriendo a su habitacion, mientras el shaman seguia petrificado con ilitos de sangre que salian de su nariz...¡.¡

_"Pero que cuerazo a cabo de ver", Creo que ya me traume_-pensaba en shaman con los ojos desorbitados y con los colores subiditos...

…**_.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…._**

Ya mas tarde a la hora de la cena yoh y tamao comian en silencio con un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos...

-Jo...joven...yoh!-le llamaba tamao al shaman

-Si...si...tamao-le respondio de igual forma el shaman

-Te...tengo algo para usted!-le dijo ella entregandole una bolsa al castaño quien la resibio con mucha alegria n-n!

-Gracias tamao! Te lo agradesco mucho!-le agradesia felismente el shaman y le beso la mejilla a tamao asiendo que esta se sorprenda y se sonrojo tocandose suavemente el lugar que habia sido tocado por los labios del joven de cabellos castaños...

-Vamos haber...puedo verlo tamao?-le preguntaba con cara de angel el shaman con un lindo pucherito n3n

-Cla...claro...joven...es solo para usted-le dijo la peli-rosada muy sonrojada y feliz

El shaman habrio la bolsa y al ver lo que habia dentro se puso rojo a mas no poder y su cara violentamente sonrojada empezo a hechar humo al observar el regalo que tamao le habia obsequiado...

-Eh...esto es para mi...-le pregunto muy sonrojado ha tamao quien de tan sonrojada y feliz que estaba se dio la vuelta para no obserrvar el rostro del shaman n.n

-Si...si lo compre pensando en usted!-decia tamao con las manos en sus mejillas con mucha ilucion n-n

-En serio!-decia yoh sacando de la bolsa un sosten rosado palido con muchos corazones y en el decia _"Lovely"_

-Hay joven espero que le guste el siguiente obsequio-decia riendose sin verlo la peli-rosada n2n

E yoh saco una tanga rosa del mismo conjunto que el sosten!

-En serio los compraste pensando en mi tamao-preguntaba asustado y sonrojado el shaman OxO!

-Oh! joven yoh, el otro regalo es el mejor-decia tamao mas roja que antes

El castaño con cascaditas en sus ojos saco de la bolsa un pekeño vestidito celeste con rosado y na flor como adorno para el cabello TxT

-Tamao...entonces...tu...tu crees que yo soy...-decia angustiado el shaman con cascaditas en los ojos TxT

-Uuuuuhhh! Si se le nota a leguas, con todo eso que le regale se bera muy bien y mucho mejor...

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-grito el castaño al oìr las palabras de tamao OoO!

Tamao giro para ver por que del grito de yoh, al girarse ella tambien grito con toda su alma y trato de pararse para explicarle al castaño que se habia confundido de bolsa, el castaño al igual se incorporo y al aserlo izo que la bolsa cayera al piso, yoh y tamao trataron de lebantarla pero ambos se deslisan con el vestido. yoh tumbo con fuerzaa tamao en la mesa del comedor asiendo que quedara ensima de ella ambos sin hacer ningun movimiento, yoh fijo su vista en los rojisos ojos de tamao, vio como una lagrima recoria la mejilla de esta que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza ya que le habia dolido la caida, al habrir sus pupilas tamao sintio la tibia mano de yoh tocando su mejilla ella lo vio tambien directo a sus ojos sin decir nada...ambos se perdian en sus miradas

El shaman llego a la lagrima de la mejilla de tamao y con un dedo la izo que recorriera todo el camino de la mejilla de la chicahasta llegar y sucumbir en sus labios. Ambosignotizados se miraban tiernamente sus miradas pedian algo y sus corazones tambien, yoh se hacerco mas ha ella y estano puso resistencia alguna, el castaño se asercaba peligrosamentea ella...

Tamao habrio sus ojos muy violentamentesonrojada ya que no se esperaba lo que izo el shaman, _"La estaba Besando"_...con un ritmo dulce, tierno eh inocente, la peli-rosa sentia que su corazon se le saldria "Acaso era un sueño" NO, si! yoh la estaba besando, "Y mas que ezo ella le estaba corespondiento aun ritmo apasionado que nunca penso tener"...Y...

_**Ôõ CoTiNuArA………….?**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **que les pareció mas o menos verdad, que les paresio hoy si comienza el AnnaxYohxTamao, ijijijji ya tengo para que me maten los fan de yoh y anna pero y ahora que pasara con yoh y tamao en el otro Cáp. Ni yo lo se… nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. . Si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo yo no me enojo saluuuuuuuuuuuu nos vemos en el otro cap o en otro fic mio ijijijijij n3n_

_**:AGRADESIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS:**_

_**:LOCONEXION: **hola gracias por tu review me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic…jijijiji ves que bale la pena luchar por la pareja que quieres espero que te guste este cap. Por que te lo ise con todo mi esfuerzo orale me quedo mas o menos la cosa espero que te guste por que esto apenas comiensa wajajajaj dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo saluuuuuuuu n-n!_

_**: VISORA:** ijijijijiji gracias por tu review y con respecto a tu pregunta dejame adibinar leiste el review que puse en el fic "un amigo al cual ame" creo que ahí fue si no me equiboco pero bueno las cosas es que si! Al principio me caia requeteorrible mal tamao, la odiaba a morir pero yo me pregunte a mi misma si por que tanto el odio si no ha hecho nada malo lo que pasa en que en los fic la ponen muy mala y pues llegue a la conclucion despues de meditar 114 veces me dije a mi misma "y yo por que odio tanto a tamao si asi como la ponen en los fic no es, ella es dulce, timida,torpe y bonita y es incapaz de actuar de mala? Y pues por eso decidi que yo seria la persona que cambiaria esa imagen mala que tienen de ella a demás cuando puedes encontrar un YohxTamao como este un annaxyohxtamao y pues un dia se me ocurrio escribir este fic y pues ahí esta tu respuesta ijijijiji y pues con el lemon ya ves por que lo puse inconcluso y pues con tamao ya vez y tu boto ya esta anotado ya que tamao gano por un voto que te parese chava ijjijijiji si tienes mas dudas no dudes en preguntarme saluuuu dejar reviews yo asepto de todo O!_

_**:SORA-121: **HOLA! Gracias por tu review aquí y en mi otro fic gracias mi chava y pues tienes mucha razon aburren los yohxanna es que no escriben una cosa buena como no se otra pareja pero en fin yo ni deberia de hablar ya que yo tambien escribo yxa pero en fin ijijijiji bueno con lo del yohxtamao claro que lo are espera a ver el lemon de ellos dos solo que le bajare un pokito de tono por que traume a mucha mara verdad jajajajaja pero no te preocupes la cuaja sigue y pues espero tus reviews me agradan mucho tus comentarios me das animoss saluuuuuuu n-n!_

_**:ZRIA:** gracias por tu review chava, estubo calenturienta la cosa, yo se que esperabas el yohxtamao pero se me fue la cosa en ultimo instante asi que para complacer a los fan de la pareja yohxanna por eso lo puse ademas sigo con la parejita ya que estaran solos y pues yoh empesara ha sentir algo muy lindo por la pelirosada, y ya veras que te gustara mas la parejilla ijijijiji gracias por tus apoyos chava dejar reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuuuuuu nn!_

_**:YUMI:** O!Gracias chava en verdad te gusto el lemon me alagas mucho en verdad y pues con la pereja del yohxanna bueno ya veremos por que anna estara ausente solo 3 dias y pues cuando buelva quien sabe y con la resolucion de con quien se quedara yoh todabia no se sabe…solo queda definir al final quien gana pero el voto principal lo definire yo..ijijijijiji pero el tuyo cuenta espero que mas o menos te guste el cap. Saluuuuuuuu dejar reviews yo acepto de todo nn!_

_**:YO-CHANT:** n.ñ hola chava pues yo se que tu me quieres matar pero ni modo pero no te preocupes ya veremos que pasa con yoh y anna y pues tirame piedras, mátame de todas las formas posibles pero este cap. Es yohxtamao ijijijij espero tus quejas reclamos y un review siquiera saluuuuuuuuuuuu nxn!_

_**:HANNA-ASAKURA: **ijijijijij hola gracias por tu review ijijijij tienes razon como tamao no iva a escuchar a los coyotes de yoh y anna con esa buya ijijiji paresian como si estubieron asiendo una pelicula de box ijijijiji pero ya viste por que no escuchaba nada lo que pasa es que lo deje para este cap. Espero tu review saluuuuuuuu nn!_

_**:TAMI:** ijijijij gracias por tu review yo se que no te gusta el yohxtamao pero en fin tendras que esperar a que regrese anna en 3 dias y despues vemos que pasa …puedes matarme….pero en fin soy pelada y pues tambien pienso en los fan de yohxanna ya que 3 cap. An sido de anna y ahora le toca a mi amiga la peli-rosa espero tus pedradas saluuuuu dejar pied…quiero decir review si quieres ijijijijijji ñxñ_

_**:ANAYOH: **ijijijiji gracias por tu review y pues tu voto esta apuntado aun no esta definido con quien se quedra yoh pero los lemons tienes que pasar si no de nada sirve que ponga que es un annaxyohxtamao si no ocurre la cuaja esta pero no te preocupes estubo apunto de ganar el yohxanna pero perdio por un review pero haber si los fan de anna reaccionan y la apoyan saluuuuuuuuuuuu espero tus reviews quejas de todo un poco nn!_

_**:EVELIN, THE LAD&:**jajajajajajaja gracias por tu review chava, si, si yo se que me pase con el lemon pero tienes toda la razon con lo que dices como que le iso falta algo en la cosa pero en este se repuso, y con los gemidos ijijijij me pele con eso pero ya veras que el de yoh con tamao tendra un toque muy special y muy tierno y pues estará un poco bajada la cosa ya que tamao no es anna, tamao es timida y pues no puedo ponerla asi como anna eso estaria inrespetando a tamao ijijijijijiji gracias por tus comentarios pero siempre que tengas quejas no dudes en ponermelas yo no me enojo saluuuuuuuuuuuuuespero tu reviews yo no me enojo yo acepto de todo papa yo soy bien pelada y no hay nadie en este mundo que me ponga en mi lugar todavia no ha nacido esa persona wajajajajajaja nn!_

_**:SEINKO:**haaaa! Gracias por tu review chava y pues je-je tu tampoco no me entendiste yo no te dije que a ti te gustaban los haoxanna yo solo dije que si no te caian mal y pues si te ofendí PERDON! Perdón mi chava no fueron mis intenciones yo lo siento n3n es que hay veses que se me choyan los cables ijijijij pero en fin con le lemon jajajaja tienes razon me quedo muy, pero muy calefanturiento y con el lemon de yoh y tamao yo no eh! Dicho que sera solo sexo por que a mi no me cuaja eso ya que el significado de hacer el amor es hacer el amor con la persona que amas no? Y pues quien sepa? Y con tamao ya viste que volbio hacer la misma y que sorprendida se quedo por las acciones del castaño y pues tamao no sera una zorra Jamás! Sobre mi cadáver permitiré eso y con los lemons solo colocare el de yohxtamao ya que creo que ha la mara ya la deje muy traumada y no creo poner mas de dos pero haber que pide la gente ellos manda y sigue votando gracias por tus comentarios me alegras mucho ijijiji dejar reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuuuuuuuuu nn!_

_**:CAMILUCHAN: **je-je gracias por tu review chava ijijijji ya te cayo mal tamao pero ya vez que sus planes no fueron necesarios yoh si que esta sintinedo algo por ella pero no te alertes ya que aun esta anna y ella no sera facil de vencer pero el lemon tiene que pasar y pues depende de lo que me pidan, bueno en algunas cosas por que yo soy la dueña del fic jijijiji pero gracias por tu comentario me encantan y pues continua tu fic me muero por leerlo eres genial saluuuuuuuu espero dejes un review yo acepto de todo incluso una pedrada o una tomatada o masacrada ijijijij nn!_

_**:MARYNES: **¡que ondas¡ maria alfin te registraste pero mi pregunta es por que te pusiste "Totalitymary" hay bestia si que note salio la cuaja pero yo di cabalito que eras tu ya que tu stupida forma de hablar te delata pero yo digo por que me dejas reviews si tu me podes decir las cosas en la cara "idiota" ¬¬ pero en fin mejor que me dejes tu apoyo por eso eres mi mejor amiga gracias cipota (saber de donde XD) pero gracias por lo menos a alguien si le gusto el lemon al igual que tu claro solo que tu has experimentado cosas peores verdad jajajajajajaja ya haste te aburren las peliculas porno verdad jjajajajajajajaja ( y como pajas son XD) jajajajaja pero ya veras que si are el lemon, pero en fin dejas reviews maje por que si no te capo! Jajajaja son bromas nos guachamos dunda saluuuuuuuuuuu nn!_

_**:VIRGINIA: **jajajaja hola chava ijijij gracias por tu review y por tu pelado cometario y una cosa como que te gustan mis historys yo hasta este momento solo eh resibido un review tuyo en este fic o.O? pero ni modo jiijijijij me halagas chava gracias! Peroa mi si se me ocurrio hacer el yohxtamao pero no te preocupes siempre pondre el yohxanna pero hasme pasiencia jiijijijij tu voto cuenta saluuuuuu espero tus machetazos o un review gracias chica eres plantosa (original) nn!_

_**:PUNKBOLNDIE7: **U je-je gracias chava por tu reviews mi niña si, si_

_**:PAOLA: **Gracias por tu review yo se que no te llega tamao pero esto tiene que pasar, pero todabia no esta definida la cosa ijijijiji me dejar reviews saluuuu n-n_

_**:LILYBLACK:** hola chava gracias por tu reviews y por tus apoyos "en verdad te gusta tamao" genial por lo menos alguien no me ba ha matar pero en fin ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap. saluuu y dejar reviews n-n_

_**:DEVILGIRL: **ijijijiji gracias por tu reviews se que no te gustan los yohxtamao pero asi es la vida pero ya veremos que pasa saluuuu n-n y dejar reviews plisss_

_**:TACOMA: **que ondas! gracias por tu reviews y aqui tienes el yohxtamao espero que te guste pero espera haber el siguiente cap. aun falta que ponga el lemon de esta parejita pero en fin dejar reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuu n-n_

_**:MICHELLE:** je-je hola chava gracias por apoyarme en mis fic y pues si, si se que no te cae bien tamao pero aun no esta definido con quien se quedara yoh asi que no te preocupes, bueno algo por que tamao ba ganando por un punto haber si asi salen los-las fan de anna haber que pasa pero en fin dejar revierws yo acepto de todo saluuuuuuuuuuu n-n!_

_**:YO:** hola gracias por tu review y aqui tienes el cap. 4 espero que te guste o lo odies pero las cosas es que gracias por tu apoyo ijijijijij me dejas reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuu n-n!_

_**!GRACIAS SIN SU AYUDA NO HUBIERA TERMINADO ESTE CAP, GRACIAS….!**_

_**!GRACIAS………….BUENAS NOCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSS………………!**_


	5. Te sientes confundido?

_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **Hola tiempos sin actualizar este fic…en fin que dijeron ustedes…Lemon…pues No aun no ji-ji-ji este fic esta basado principalmente en San Valentín si mas no me acuerdo con eso comienza el primer Cáp. Por eso lo autualise iji-ji que pasara con Yoh, Anna y Tamao pues lean y sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo…_

**_"SI ME AMAS" _**

**_:CAP.Nº5¿TE SIENTES…CONFUNDIDO? o.O? _**

**_….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. _**

Tamao abrió sus ojos muy violentamente sonrojada ya que no se esperaba lo que izo el shaman; _"La estaba Besando"_...con un ritmo dulce, tierno eh inocente. La peli-rosa sentía que su corazón se le saldría "Acaso era un sueño" _¿NO¡Si!_ yoh la estaba besando; "Y mas que eso ella le estaba correspondiendo aun ritmo apasionado que nunca pensó tener"...Y...

**_….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. _**

Yoh había besado a Tamao muy apasionadamente; paresia que no necesitaban respirar ya que sus bocas no paraban. Estaban muy entretenidos jugando con sus lenguas, el shaman tenía sus manos en la cadera de la peli-rosa y ella tenia sus manos en el pecho del shaman aferrandose a su camisa verde del shaman. Las manos del chico suavemente acariciaban la cadera de la chica que pegaba respingos.

El sonido del beso que ambos rompieron con lentitud y suavidad sintiendo los labios húmedos del otro, el, sonido del beso roto se oyó en la gran soledad de la gran pensión.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente viendo los del otro muy sonrojados respirando agitadamente.

_Yoh miro con ternura a la peli-rosa que se encontraba debajo de ella, sus pecho subía y bajaba por falta de oxigeno._

_Tamao se sorprendió; el chico la miraba de una forma tan amorosa llena de ternura. Sabia perfectamente que esas miradas solo se las dedicaba a su prometida pero ahora tenia el privilegio de que ahora él se la estaba dedicando a ella "solo a ella"…_

_-Joven Yoh-_Susurro débilmente la chica debajo del shaman; este acaricio su mejilla y con sus dedos recorrió sus rostro hasta tocar con sus dedos los labios de la chica y prosiguió a descender su rostro de nuevo y ella solo cerro sus ojos, los cabellos castaños del shaman tocaron el rostro de la joven y unió por segunda vez sus labios con los de ella.

_Yoh sentía que ya no estaba mas en este mundo; sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron rápidamente al igual que sus carias la peli-rosa se abrazo al chico al sentir como la morena mano del shaman se deslizaba debajo de su vestido acariciando su muslo._

Tamao ahogo sus gemidos en la boca del chico, la traviesa mano de Yoh se acercaba a la intimidad de la chica quien tembló pero antes de que la mano del castaño llegara a ese lugar prohibido..

**_+Rin…Rin…Rin…Rin+ _**

el shaman rompió el beso asustado el ruido del teléfono lo despertó de golpe y miro su mano debajo del vestido de la chica quien lo miraba muy sonrojada O))O/ -))))-

-¡_Haaaaaaaaaaaa!_-Grito espantado el pobre chico de los audífonos OoO!

Rápidamente se quito de encima de Tamao y pegando un brinco muy asustado con suma velocidad prosiguió a contestar el teléfono al ver lo que estaba haciendo y que iba hacer; se asusto a muerte.

-"_Que rayos me pasa…que estaba haciendo"…"y por que lo ise"…"por poco y la riego, menos mal que sonó el teléfono"_-Pensaba el shaman para si mismo. O)))O?

_-¡Hola!... ¿Quien habla?-_Preguntaba el castaño llegando donde estaba el teléfono. O.o?

-¿_Como que quien habla?...pues soy ¡yo!... ¡Tonto!...soy Anna_-La sacerdotisa le hablaba desde Izumo y había interrumpido en buen momento al shaman y a la peli-rosa ¬¬.

_-Je-je…Annita…je-je ¡Hola!...¿Como te ha ido?_-Mala pregunto -.-

-…Yoh…_-_decía la sacerdotisa en pucheros -3-

-¡_Si, Annita!_-Le respondió de igual forma el castaño n3n.

_-Como crees que me ha ido por aquí si apenas acabo de llegar ¡ESTUPIDO!_-Decía exaltada la itako por las tonterías que decía su prometido ò.ó.

-_Je-je…perdóname Annita_-Le dijo el shaman con una risita tonta n-n

_-Y bien; dime…¿ Por que te tardaste tanto?...¿Donde estabas?...Y ¿Dónde esta Tamao?_-Le reclamo enojada ¬¬.

_-Je-je…estaba en la sala ayudando a Tamao con unas compras…je-je…_-Mintió sonrojado y nervioso el castaño chico -))-

_-¿A si?_-Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

_-Je-je-_Rió nervioso ñ.ñ

_-Esta bien…tratare de creerte…pero si me mientes te reprenderé hasta acerté confesar todo_-Le dijo con mucho enojo la chica rubia ¬¬+

-_…Si…si…Annita…ji-ji-ji-ji-ji…como tú digas-_dijo asombrado y nervioso Yoh O.Ô!

-¿_Estas deacuerdo?_-Le pregunto la chica ¬.¬

-_…No…-_

_-¿Que dijiste?-_

_-Hay pero que tonto soy…je-je es decir…si…si…claro que si….je-je_-Respondió nervioso el castaño sabiendo lo que había contestado Ô.Ô!

_-…-_

_-¿Anna?-_

_-… ¡Te amo Yoh!...-_Le dijo suavemente la itako al shaman.

-…-El shaman pensó por unos momentos que le pasaba el nuca dudaba en decirle un "Te amo" a su prometida y ahora estaba dudando.

-_… ¡Yoh!...-_Susurro de nuevo la itako esperando la respuesta de Yoh. O.ô

_-…¡Yo también te quiero Annita!..._-Contesto finalmente el castaño dudoso de sus propios sentimientos desordenados -.-

_Anna sintió una pequeña punzadita en su corazón "Por que decirle un ºTe quieroº le había costado tanto"._

_-"Ya tengo que colgar"_-Le dijo la rubia muy débilmente -.-

_-Ji-ji-ji…te cuidas…y espero que sueñes con migo…je-je_-le dijo el shaman soltando una risita sin saber el daño que le causaba a su prometida n-n.

_-No veremos en dos días no se te olvide… ¡Salu!_-Se despidió la rubia con algo de tristeza ¬.¬

-_Salu… ¡nos vemos en dos días annita!_-El shaman colgó el teléfono.

**_….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. _**

**_+En Izumo con Anna+ _**

-…-la sacerdotisa aun tenía el teléfono en sus manos cerca de su pecho -.-

_-"Por que sentí este dolor ase algunos momentos atrás"…" ¿Que habrá ocurrido con Yoh y Tamao?""No; no debo de pensar eso""Yoh me prometió ser fiel y yo creo en él"_-Pensaba y se reprendía la rubia colocando el teléfono en su lugar; acomodo sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

_-ºConfió en ti…mi Yohº_-Susurro la itako yéndose para el lugar donde entrenaba.

_La razón por que le había hablado a Yoh era por que ratos antes sintió un dolor en su corazón; un presentimiento que la comía por dentro y sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió asía el artefacto y se comunico con él "con su futuro esposo"…_

_Cuando le respondió sintió que su alma se desbordaba de la alegría aunque no fue mucha al no escuchar un "Te amo" departe de su prometido; pero ella confiaba en él aunque el espejo se aya roto ya mientras ella lo ignoraba por completo "La traición ya se esta llevando acaba"._

_**….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. **_

Yoh estaba confundido por que no pudo decirle a su prometida que la amaba, si no que la quería; se dirigió muy pensativo hasta la sala.

_-¿Joven Yoh?_-Le llamo la chica quien estaba hincada en el suelo recogiendo sus prendas compradas que ella y el shaman habían botado.

-_¡Tamao!-_Dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose donde ella para ayudarle a recoger las cosas O.Ô

El shaman le ayudo a Tamao y esta le sonrió con dulzura siendo sonrojar al castaño.

_-Tamao…yo…lo…siento-_Dijo de la nada el shaman -.-

-_Yo…_-Dijo sonrojada la peli-rosa como responderle en esta situación.

_-Perdóname fue mi culpa…soy un tonto…-_Dijo el shaman nervioso rascándose sus cabellos castaños torpemente.

El shaman se sentía muy avergonzado ya que había cometido algo"_ bárbaro"_ eso si que aria enfadar a Anna si es que se lo decía claro.

_-Soy un gran tonto perdóname Tamao-_Se disculpo muy apenado el castaño.

-_No…no fue su culpa…nos caímos nada mas…_-Dijo muy sonrojada la chica.

-_Ji-ji-ji Gracias por perdonarme Tami-_Le dijo el joven muy sonriente.

_-… ¡Joven Yoh!...-_Susurro sonrojada la peli-rosa u)))u

_-Si; ¿que pasa?-_Pregunto dudoso el chico castaño O.o?

_-Yo creo que…- _

_-Si; dime sin pena- _

_-Yo…yo recogeré mis bragas-_le dijo tan sonrojada y apenada la chica al ver una de sus prendas en la mano de Yoh.

_-Eh?...-_Dijo el shaman girando su vista a su mano.

_-Haaa…lo siento…lo siento…perdóname_-Volvió a disculparse el shaman paresia que la buena y la mala suerte se habían reunido en un mismo día.

_-Tome…esta si es el obsequio que le iba a dar desde un principio-_La chica le entrego una bolsa blanca.

-…Son unas prendas para usted joven Yoh…-Le dijo la chica sonriéndole con ternura.

_-Deberás son para mi-_Pregunto emocionado como un niño pequeño nOn

-_Claro…acéptelas como un regalo de… San Valentín atrasado-_Le indico la chica muy ilusionada +-+

-Gracias…eres muy amable…entonces espérame aquí iré a probármelas ji-ji-ji-Dijo muy feliz el chico yéndose para las escaleras y meterse en su cuarto dejando a Tamao sola en la sala.

_Tamao toco su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujo en su blanco rostro; no había sido un sueño. El shaman si le había robado su primer beso "Dos veces". _

_Su sonrisa se engrandeció en la forma tan linda que le había nombrado su nombre. _

_**….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. **_

_Yoh estaba en su habitación…se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, su rostro sombrío y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios se podía distinguir. _

_-Sus labios son muy dulces y suaves…-_Dijo el shaman resbalándose poco a poco de la puerta hasta quedar sentado muy embobado ya que la experiencia de besar a Tamao lo había dejado muy tentado.

_-…-_Miro la ropa que le obsequio la chica era muy fina, rápidamente se quito su ropa para ponerse la nueva.

_**….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. **_

**_+Ratos mas Tarde+ _**

****

Tamao esperaba al castaño sentada en el ponche de afuera de la pensión, miraba como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rosas;

_-El sentirá lo mismo que yo- _

Se incorporo para ver el cielo y deleitarse con el sol que quemaba sus mejillas. Cuando oyó el sonido de la madera que rechinaba a cada paso que se podía resultar de los pasos del shaman.

_El shaman se sonrojo; "Desde cuando Yoh Asakura tenia pena" se fue acercando donde estaba ella con lentitud; el viento jugo con los cabellos de la chica y en un movimiento el viento soplo con fuerza asiendo que el vestido de la chica se elevara bajando mostrar al chico algo mas que las piernas de Tamao. _

_-Haaa…-_Grito Tamao intentando agarrar su vestido en vano.

_-Tamao…-_Dijo embobado el shaman con hilitos de sangre en su nariz rápidamente sus manos se posaron en su nariz para evitar una hemorragia por el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

_-…Un momento yo te ayudare…-_Dijo el shaman sonrojándose-_Que pasa por que no le ayude desde un principio…_-Se reprendía el shaman muy sonrojado dirigiéndose donde la chica.

El viento dejo de soplar dejando a Tamao muy apenada y a Yoh muy traumado con los colores muy subiditos.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_Le pregunto el shaman.

-…-La chica solo atino a mover su cabeza en forma de afirmación; después de ese show no tenia ganas de comentar algo.-.-

-Y… bien como me veo Tami?-Le pregunto Yoh asiendo una pose.

-…-La chica lo miro detenidamente y hoy era ella la embobada ya que el chico traía puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y sus audífonos en color azul su pecho se podía distinguir muy bien su cuerpo era muy escultural para hacerlo ver mas sexy.

-Se ve…muy bien Joven Yoh…-Dijo la chica muy sonrojada n)))n

-Gracias…ji-ji-ji-Dijo igual de sonrojado el chico.

El viento jugaba a favor de Asakura ya que de nuevo resoplo con violencia la chica se abrazo a él mientras su vestido se subía de nuevo asiendo que Yoh se quedara tieso de emoción.

_-"Si Anna me viera abrasado a Tamao y viéndole sus encantos que me aria"_-Pensó el castaño nervioso.

La chica no pudo mas con sus manos agarro la parte de atrás de su vestido para que ya no se vieran sus pompas que el shaman había notado su prenda interior color blanca de muñequitos de "_Hello Kitty" _en color naranjas.

-_"Por Kami…es mas hermosa de lo que pensé"_-Decía el shaman.

-En un movimiento Tamao abrió sus ojos sonrojándose por completo el shaman le había posado sus manos en sima de las suyas tocando sus pompis.

-O)))O-Baya que si se sorprendió la chica rosada.

-…-Yoh estaba muy entretenido tocando el trasero de la chica que no notaba que su "amiguito" estaba reaccionando con violencia.

_-Jo…joven YOH…-_Grito la chica muy sonrojada O))O!

_-Eh?_...-Despertó el pervertido de Yoh O)))O

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_Yoh grito separándose de ella rápidamente muy sonrojado y asustado desde cuando el tenia esas mañas tan pervertidas O)))O!

-Ta…Ta…Tamao…-Decía muy nervioso el shaman y ahora con que excusa le saldría.

-)))-La chica estaba muy sonrojada y prefirió no preguntar nada y se sentó en el alfeizar; mientras Yoh corrió deprisa asía el baño.

**_….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. _**

La noche había caído el Funbari…Tamao seguía en el alfeizar muy pensativa;

-"_Me amara"- _

Había muchas preguntas que venían a la mente de la chica; por que el castaño se comportaba con ella de una manera tan amorosa (Por no decir pervertida).

_-¿Tamao?- _

El shaman se acerco donde ella.

_-¿Tiene hambre ya joven Yoh?-_Le pregunto la chica muy sonriente.

_-De hecho yo te traje esto- _

El shaman le mostró un platito lleno de tajaditas de naranja, y ella se sorprendió bastante.

_-¿Es para mi?-_Pregunto muy sorprendida la chica.

-Si…es para que me disculpes por las estupideces que te ice ji-ji-ji y decidí repararte esto-

El shaman se sentó al lado de la chica, y le dio el plato en sus finas manos y ella sonrojada las acepto.

_-Yo nunca eh visto las estrellas con una persona-_Dijo el shaman mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-¿Y la señorita Anna…nunca las ha visto con ella?-Le pregunto asombrada O.O

_-No; solo la eh visto las estrellas acompañado de espíritus-_Dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente.

_-¡Joven!- _

Dijo la chica conmovida; a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de amigos el shaman nunca había visto las estrellas con una persona humana.

La chica se recostó en el hombro del chico y él; la abrazo sorprendido.

_-Tamao te puedo preguntar algo?-_Le dijo el shaman.

_-Si_-susurro la chica sonrojada.

_-¿Tú amas a alguien?-_Le pregunto seriamente el shaman ¬¬

**_….Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ…. _**

_Anna se encontraba tomando te; de repente el collar que traía puesto en su cuello se desprendió de su cuello y callo al piso abriéndolo para ver la foto de ella e Yoh; el cristal se izo pedazos. _

_-Yoh-_Susurro la chica asombrada recogiendo el objeto con angustia que significaba ese aviso…

**_:CONTINUARA? _**

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **Que les pareció mas o menos ji-ji-ji Yoh si que tiene problemas con sus sentimientos que le estará ocurriendo?...como que no supieran ji-ji-ji en el siguiente Cáp.---no se los diré wa-ja-ja pero habrán muchas sorpresas acaso se viene el Lemon? Ni yo lo se nos vemos en el otro Cáp. Saúl dejar reviews yo acepto de todo._

_**AGRADESIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE: **_

**_+Saphir Neyraud, Seinko, Marynes, Loconexion, Visora, F-LoveR, Annita, Tacoma, Liliblack, Devilgirl, Caprice, Yoh Azakura6, Asakura Girl, Paulina Asakura, Smile, Miki, Yatsushiro720+ _**

**_ºMuchas gracias por sus apoyos sin su ayuda no podria hacer este fic; y sus peticiones serán escuchadas y puestas en el fic.º _**


End file.
